Entre Jaulas
by SulietGirl
Summary: Situada al final de la Segunda Temporada. Tras la traición de Michael; Jack, Kate y Sawyer han sido hechos prisioneros por Los Otros. Pero, ¿qué habría pasado si la Otra con los ojos más azules de la Isla se hubiese rebelado contra los suyos? AU. HIATUS.
1. Prólogo: ¡Corre!

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Bueno, pues después de la buena acogida que ha tenido "La Variable" aquí os dejo el Prólogo de mi nueva paranoia mental! Para que os vayais metiendo en el tema, esta nueva historia está situada al final de la Segunda Temporada, en el momento en el que Kate, Jack y Sawyer son secuestrados por los Otros. Así que sin más dilación, ¡a leer!

* * *

_

**Prólogo: ¡Corre!

* * *

**

No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde diablos estaba. Después de que los Otros les hubieran interceptado gracias a la ayuda de Michael, Kate había perdido la noción del tiempo y del lugar, y ni siquiera su fantástico sentido de la orientación le había sido de utilidad en esta ocasión.

Finalmente se había encontrado a si misma siendo obligada a tomar una ducha en una especie de vestuario similar al de un gimnasio, con una ducha, aseos y multitud de taquillas. La morena dejó que sus músculos se relajasen bajo el agua caliente, quitando de su piel los restos de sudor y barro acumulados durante el secuestro.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado de ducharse, Kate enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió de nuevo a la zona de taquillas. Sin embargo, al llegar allí se dio cuenta de que su ropa no estaba en el mismo lugar donde ella la había dejado.

Aferrando más que nunca la toalla a su cuerpo desnudo, Kate empezó a caminar por el vestuario, tratando de encontrar las prendas perdidas. El terror de que pudiese haber otra persona allí mismo que se hubiera llevado su ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda y desprotegida, se hizo más real que nunca cuando escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas al final del pasillo. La morena tragó saliva pesadamente, y en un arranque de valor aceleró el ritmo de sus pisadas en dirección al intruso.

Cuando por fin estuvo cara a cara frente a él, Kate no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada cuando comprobó que el ladrón no era él, si no ella. Una mujer rubia de ojos azules que la miraba fijamente apoyada en la pared.

Antes de que Kate pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo, la mujer le lanzó unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta.

—Vístete rápido—ordenó ella con voz tranquila.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Vístete rápido—repitió la orden mientras que se daba la vuelta, dejándole a Kate un poco más de privacidad para cambiarse.

La morena decidió no tentar más a su suerte y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la toalla había sido sustituida por unos jeans y una camiseta de tirantes, similar a la indumentaria que ella solía utilizar habitualmente.

—Sígueme—volvió a ordenar la rubia mientras que echaba a andar hacia la salida de los vestuarios.

— ¿Seguirte a dónde?—replicó Kate, que empezaba a estar un poco cansada de seguir órdenes sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta a cambio.

—Solo sígueme.

En cuestión de minutos ambas mujeres se encontraron corriendo por la selva a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a un nuevo edificio, situado a unos doscientos metros del anterior. La rubia abrió la puerta sin vacilar y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la instalación.

Kate seguía sin tener la menor de idea de dónde estaba o de qué podía estar pasando, pero de lo que si que estaba bastante segura era de que la rubia la estaba conduciendo a algún tipo de instalación subterránea o algo así.

Tras un buen tramo sin encontrarse con ni una sola puerta, la mujer se detuvo frente a una y la abrió. Ambas entraron a una habitación pequeña, muy pequeña, que estaba llena de monitores de televisión.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?—volvió a preguntar Kate, aunque lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue silencio.

La rubia comenzó a teclear unos números en el panel de control, y de repente, las imágenes de los monitores comenzaron a desaparecer, siendo sustituidas por estática. Fue entonces cuando Kate comprendió que lo que la otra mujer estaba haciendo era desconectar las cámaras de vigilancia.

—Vamos—dijo ella una vez que hubo terminado con su tarea.

Ambas volvieron a correr por los pasillos lo más sigilosamente posible que pudieron, hasta que la mujer rubia volvió a detenerse frente a otra puerta.

—Juliet, ¿qué estas hacien-?—Jack se había levantado del suelo de su prisión subacuática al escuchar como alguien había abierto la puerta de su celda, pero se quedó completamente paralizado cuando detrás de la mujer que se había encargado de traerle comida y bebida durante de su corta estancia con los Otros, pudo ver a Kate.

La morena se arrojó a los brazos del médico, abrazándole con fuerza como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

—Debemos irnos ya—interrumpió la rubia. Juliet.

— ¿Ir a dónde?—inquirió Jack, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta que había conseguido Kate en las ocasiones anteriores.

A pesar de eso, ambos siguieron a Juliet de vuelta a la selva. Los tres corrieron entre los árboles y la vegetación durante unos interminables minutos, hasta que finalmente la rubia se detuvo en seco.

—Si seguís ese camino estaréis en la playa en menos de diez minutos. Allí os estará esperando una canoa que os ayudará a volver a vuestra isla—explicó ella.

— ¿Por qué nos estas ayudando a escapar?—preguntó Jack con la confusión dibujada en su rostro. Nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido. ¿Primero los secuestraban y ahora una de ellos les dejaba huir?

—Simplemente digamos que tengo mis motivos para hacerlo.

— ¿Y cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?—inquirió Kate con recelo.

—No lo sabéis.

Jack y Kate se miraron entre ellos durante unos segundos, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo mentalmente sobre qué hacer. Aunque tampoco tenían demasiadas opciones: o confiar en Juliet o no confiar.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Sawyer?—preguntó la morena, visiblemente preocupada ante la idea de marcharse sin el sureño.

—No he podido llegar hasta él—respondió Juliet. Después bajó su mirada azul hasta el reloj que llevaba puesto en la muñeca izquierda—Tenéis media hora para escapar antes de que se den cuenta de que no estáis. Aprovechad la ventaja.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza a las palabras de la rubia, y sin decir nada más reanudaron su carrera a través de la selva. Juliet se quedó parada en el sitio, viendo como se alejaban a toda velocidad. Todo parecía haber salido tal y como ella lo había planeado.

Finalmente, la mujer emitió un pequeño suspiro y se dio la vuelta, poniendo rumbo de regreso a La Hidra.

Sin embargo, no todo había salido tan bien, ya que sin que Juliet se hubiese percatado del detalle, una pequeña cámara instalada en uno de los árboles seguía apuntando justo al lugar en el que la rubia había despedido a Jack y Kate. Y el pequeño piloto rojo que indicaba su actividad seguía parpadeando. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 1: Prisionera

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, solo decir que estoy muy muy muy contenta por la buena acogida que ha tenido el Prólogo de esta historia, así que espero no decepcionar y que os sigan gustando los próximos capítulos! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a__Zarland-black93__, __Lor-mats__ y __bringyourmittens__ por sus reviews^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: Prisionera

* * *

**

Sawyer se llevó la mano al cuello, rozando con la punta de sus dedos el diminuto hematoma que se le había quedado marcado sobre la piel después de que la mujer rubia que se había encontrado en la selva le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica cuando trataba de escapar.

Si el sureño ya estaba inquieto por el hecho de estar encerrado en una jaula, su nerviosismo fue aumentando conforme pasaban las horas y nadie se dignaba a venir para darle algún tipo de noticia acerca de Kate y Jack. Había probado a tirar piedras, a gritar e incluso se había liado a patadas contra los barrotes de la jaula, pero aún así no había venido nadie.

Finalmente, Sawyer optó por sentarse en el suelo y esperar a que algo pasase. Fue entonces cuando notó movimiento en unos arbustos cercanos.

Casi no podía creerlo cuando vio aparecer a la misma mujer que le había dejado KO en la selva, llevando entre sus manos un plato con un sándwich y una botella pequeña de agua. Sawyer se incorporó rápidamente, acercándose hasta los barrotes de la jaula.

—Toma—dijo ella mientras que le pasaba los alimentos entre las barras de metal—Bébete el agua en tragos cortos para que puedas recuperarte antes de la deshidratación.

El sureño sintió como su estómago se quejaba lastimeramente al ver el sándwich y como la sensación de sequedad en su boca y garganta se hacía mayor por la falta de líquido, pero aún así dejó el plato y la botella sobre el suelo, girándose para mirar a la rubia de manera provocadora.

— Así que como lo de los calambres no ha funcionado ahora vienes a envenenarme—replicó el rubio de manera irónica. Ella le regaló una sonrisa divertida, aunque debido a la ambigüedad de la expresión de su rostro Sawyer no estaba del todo seguro de cuales podían ser sus verdaderas emociones.

—Solo bébete el agua y cómete el sándwich.

James estaba a punto de abrir la boca para replicar de nuevo cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de una alarma, similar al que había sonado cuando había logrado salir de la jaula por primera vez.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un grupo de unos siete u ocho hombres salió de entre los arbustos, todos armados y apuntando en dirección a la mujer que acababa de entregarle la comida. Ella no pareció inmutarse por el hecho de que en cualquier momento podía convertirse en un colador.

—Tira las armas al suelo, Julie—ordenó un tipo alto y gordo. Sawyer pudo reconocerle como Tom, el tío que había estado utilizando una barba postiza cuando se llevaron a Walt de la balsa. El hombre que le había disparado.

— ¿Paso algo, Tom?—preguntó ella como si nada, manteniendo el tono tranquilo de su voz a pesar de tener siete rifles apuntando en su dirección.

—Había una cámara, Juliet. Todos hemos visto lo que has hecho.

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos interminables segundos, manteniendo su mirada azul fija en ningún punto en concreto. Después, y sin modificar ni un ápice la expresión de su rostro, bajó su mano hasta su cintura y con un movimiento lento dejó caer el táser al suelo.

En cuanto el aparato de descargas estuvo fuera de su alcance, Tom se acercó hasta Juliet, esposándola con los brazos a la espalda para que no tuviera oportunidad de intentar escapar.

—A Ben no le va a gustar nada cuando se entere de todos esto—comentó el hombre mientras que le daba un pequeño empujón, forzando a la rubia a que empezase a caminar.

Y tan rápido como habían aparecido, Los Otros volvieron a desaparecer, dejando a James completamente atónito encerrado en su jaula.

La noche no tardó demasiado en llegar, y a pesar de que Sawyer se resistió todo lo posible terminó por quedarse dormido, sentado con la espalda apoyada en los barrotes de la jaula y la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia delante. No estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para conseguir entrar en la fase de sueño profundo, así que cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la jaula James se despertó y se puso inmediatamente de pie.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al ver como Tom le quitaba las esposas a Juliet y de un empujón la metía en la jaula. En su jaula. Con él. Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra durante todo el proceso, simplemente emitió un pequeño gemido lastimero mientras que se frotaba las rozaduras que las esposas habían dejado en la piel de sus muñecas.

Tom volvió a ponerle el candado a la cerradura y se marchó por donde había venido sin mirar atrás.

— ¿No hay sándwich esta vez? —preguntó James con su voz impregnada en sarcasmo. La rubia no dijo nada al respecto, lo que provocó que él soltara una pequeña carcajada—Has tenido que haber hecho algo muy gordo para cabrear a los tuyos de esa manera—ella continuó en silencio, sin moverse del sitio— ¿No vas a hablarme? Perfec-.

—Ayudé a tus amigos a escapar—le interrumpió con voz tranquila.

— ¿Qué?

—Solo que al parecer no conozco este sitio tan bien como yo creía, porque dejé que una de las cámaras de seguridad lo grabase todo—siguió hablando como si nada. Sawyer se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, sin saber que decir por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

— ¿Ella está bien?—ambos sabían bien quien era ella. Kate. Su pecosa.

—Sí. Supongo que tanto ella como Jack consiguieron volver a vuestro campamento sin demasiadas dificultades.

— ¿Y por qué lo has hecho? —Por más vueltas que le daba no le encontraba ningún tipo de sentido o justificación— ¿Por qué jugarte el trasero por ellos?

—Aunque tratase de explicártelo no lo entenderías—respondió Juliet con simpleza.

—Por si no lo has notado estamos encerrados en una jaula, encanto, así que tengo tiempo de sobra para que me lo expliques—replicó, volviendo a su tono irónico habitual.

—Solo lo hice y punto—murmuró de manera tajante mientras que se desplazaba hasta una de las esquinas de la jaula, sentándose en el suelo al tiempo que se acurrucaba en su propio cuerpo—Trata de dormir un rato. Lo vas a necesitar.

— ¿Es que acaso nos van a obligar a picar piedras en una cantera mientras que un tipo disfrazado de egipcio nos azota con un látigo?—se burló de su recomendación. Ella no pude hacer otra cosa que reír amargamente ante la verdad que había dicho Sawyer sin saberlo.

Si embargo, el sureño se tomó esa risa como una burla hacia él, por lo que fulminó a Juliet con la mirada antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el otro extremo de la jaula.

—Zorra…—murmuró entre dientes mientras que se recostaba en el suelo, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**Continuará... **


	3. Capítulo 2: Tú picas y yo las llevo

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de autor: **_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a alertas y a favoritos!^^ Es un gran estímulo para mi el saber que os va gustando mi "trabajo" Jejejeje! Como siempre, mención especial a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior: __Lor-mats__, __trishahudsonblack91__, __mira1551__ y __bringyourmittens__.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2: Tú picas y yo las llevo  


* * *

**

El desagradable estruendo de dos metales chocando despertó a Juliet y Sawyer de su sueño. Ambos se incorporaron en el suelo, cubriéndose los ojos hasta que fueron capaces de acostumbrarse a la punzante luz de la mañana.

—Hijo de puta…—gruñó Sawyer cuando pudo comprobar que el estruendo que los había despertado se debía a que Tom había golpeado los barrotes de la jaula con una vara de hierro.

El hombre abrió el candado y entró en el interior de la celda seguido de dos hombres más, cada uno de ellos con un saco de color negro entre sus manos.

—Ponéoslo en la cabeza—ordenó Tom mientras que le lanzaba uno a Juliet y otro James.

—Ya se a donde vamos—replicó la rubia, enarcando levemente la ceja.

—No tientes a la suerte y ponte el maldito saco, Julie.

Finalmente ambos lo hicieron sin rechistar. Después, los dos hombres que habían entrado con Tom se encargaron de esposarles y de sacarles de la jaula. Aproximadamente diez minutos más tarde el grupo llegó a su destino, por lo que volvieron a quitarles los sacos de la cabeza, dejando que la punzante luz volviera a hacerles polvo las pupilas.

Sawyer parpadeó un par de veces hasta que pudo acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luminosidad y entonces fue capaz de ver con total nitidez el lugar al que les habían traído. El sitio en cuestión era una especie de claro en mitad de la selva, con la peculiaridad de que estaba lleno de grandes bloques de piedra distribuidos por todo el terreno. Y a pocos metros de donde estaban ellos un par de picos y una carretilla descansaban sobre el suelo esperando a que alguien los utilizase.

—Hijo de puta…—murmuró de nuevo con incredulidad, recordando la conversación que había mantenido con Juliet la noche anterior. Se giró hacia ella fulminándola con la mirada mientras que la rubia no pareció inmutarse demasiado por ello—Me podías haber avisado de que solo iba a faltar el egipcio con el látigo…—añadió con tono hiriente.

Entonces Danny se acercó hasta ellos, quitándoles las esposas y dándoles un pequeño empujón para dirigirles hacia la zona de los bloques de piedra.

— ¡Moveos! Esas rocas no van a picarse solas.

—Pues llama al Hada de los Deseos y pídele que las enseñe a hacerlo porque no pienso moverme—replicó el sureño mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. Entonces Danny se acercó hasta él, apuntándole con su arma de manera amenazante.

— ¡Muévete!—gritó el hombre.

—Oblígame—contestó de manera chulesca y provocadora.

Y en cuanto Pickett se acercó hasta él, Sawyer le dio un fuerte codazo en la cara y le arrebató el rifle, cogiendo a Juliet como rehén y colocándole la punta del arma pegada a la piel de su barbilla.

Automáticamente todos los hombres y mujeres que había en el recinto dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieron hacia los rubios, levantando sus armas en dirección a ellos.

—Un solo movimiento y la barbie se marcha al cielo de los juguetes—amenazó James mientras que sostenía firmemente el arma con el dedo índice colocado sobre el gatillo.

Sin embargo Pickett no pareció tomarse demasiado en serio su amenaza, ya que dio un paso más en dirección a ellos. Entonces, cuando iba a acercarse un poco más aún, Sawyer dio un disparo al aire mientras que zarandeaba a Juliet bruscamente, poniéndole de nuevo el rifle contra la piel de la mandíbula. Ella soltó un pequeño alarido.

— ¡He dicho que como vuelvas a moverte la mato!—gritó el sureño.

—Mátala entonces—intervino la voz tranquila de Tom, apareciendo por detrás de Danny. El silencio se hizo en el ambiente, solo siendo interrumpido por la respiración agitada de Juliet y los gruñidos ocasionales de Sawyer—Vamos, dispara.

Esa frase dejó a James completamente desconcertado. Él estaba prácticamente seguro de que si Los Otros no habían asesinado a Juliet después de su traición era porque ella era alguien muy importante para ellos. Sin embargo, no podía haber estado más equivocado, porque los que se suponía que iban a hacer cualquier cosa por proteger su vida le estaban animando a que acabase con ella. Y eso le quitaba a Juliet cualquier valor como rehén, ya que al mirar a los ojos de Tom y de Pickett podía ver perfectamente que ninguno de los dos tendría ningún problema en dejarla morir.

Finalmente, Sawyer le dio un empujón a Juliet, alejándola de él mientras que dejaba caer el rifle al suelo. No iba a matarla, o por lo menos no así.

—Bien hecho—dijo Tom mientras que Danny recuperaba el arma y le daba un fuerte golpe a James en la boca del estómago, haciendo que se doblase sobre sus rodillas durante unos segundos—No perdáis más el tiempo y poneos ya a trabajar—añadió mientras que señalaba a las rocas con la cabeza.

—Tú las picas y yo las llevo…—le murmuró Sawyer a Juliet con desdén una vez que se hubo recuperado del golpe, pasando por su lado y golpeándola levemente con el hombro.

El día se les hizo a ambos más pesado y largo que cualquier otro que hubiesen pasado en la isla, ya que la falta de costumbre a un trabajo de ese tipo unido al agobiante calor y a la escasez de agua les había dejado completamente derrotados.

Hasta que el sol no empezó a ocultarse, dejándolo todo prácticamente a oscuras, no les llevaron de regreso a la jaula. Sawyer nunca pensó que podría llegar a alegrarse de volver a un sitio así.

Se dejó caer sobre los barrotes, sentándose en el suelo pesadamente con la espalda apoyada contra el metal, sintiendo como le dolían músculos del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Juliet le imitó prácticamente en todo, sentándose en el otro extremo de la jaula, tal y como había hecho el día anterior.

— ¿Seguro que no hiciste nada más?—preguntó él después de unos cuantos en silencio absoluto.

— ¿Perdón?

—Cuando liberaste al doctor y a la pecosa, ¿no hiciste nada más?—repitió la pregunta—Porque tus amigos parecen estar muy enfadados contigo.

—No existe el perdón para los traidores—contestó Juliet con voz monótona.

—Lo que sea…—murmuró mientras que se ponía en pie, acercándose lo máximo posible a los barrotes de la jaula—No soy un jodido dromedario como para almacenar líquido en mis jorobas, ¿sabéis? ¡Me estoy muriendo de sed!—gritó al aire, ya que no esperaba que hubiese alguien por los alrededores a esas horas para escucharle.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso—interrumpió Juliet.

—Pues a no ser que seas capaz de atravesar el hierro no se como vas a ayudarme, rubia—replicó sarcásticamente.

Ella se levantó y se acercó hasta una especie de palanca que sobresalía del suelo, poniendo el pie sobre ella. Entonces giró la cabeza para mirar a James.

—Pulsa el botón—ordenó mientras que señalaba a otro interruptor que había en el extremo contrario al que ella se encontraba.

—Púlsalo tú.

—James haz el favor de pulsar el maldito botón—repitió con voz cansada.

Sawyer gruñó levemente, pero terminó por hacerle caso y con un toque suave presionó el interruptor. En cuanto él lo hizo, Juliet alargó el brazo y pulsó otro botón más que tenía dibujados un cuchillo y un tenedor en su superficie.

Entonces una música un tanto estrambótica empezó a sonar a todo volumen mientras que una galleta con forma de pez salía de la máquina sobre la que estaba situado el último botón que Juliet había pulsado.

—Ahí tienes tu agua—dijo ella mientras que señalaba a una tubería por la que empezó a salir un chorro del preciado líquido.

A pesar de lo humillante de la situación, Sawyer no dudó ni un solo momento en arrodillarse y empezar a beber ansiosamente, sintiendo como el agua calmaba el ardor que le estaba destrozando la garganta por dentro.

Una vez que su sed estuvo saciada por completo volvió a ponerse en pie, viendo como Juliet le pegaba un par de mordisco a la galleta con forma de pez. Ella le estaba mirando fijamente, casi sin pestañear.

—No pienses que porque te sepas un par de trucos van a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros—dijo el sureño mientras que le devolvía la mirada con dureza.

—De nada, James—contestó simplemente ella mientras que le daba otro bocado a la galleta, recostándose de nuevo contra los barrotes.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 3: Cinco

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Nuevo capítulo después de exprimir mi pobre neuronita para escribir el último capítulo de "La Variable" xD Jejejejeje! Espero que os guste!^^ Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por leer y en especial a __Lor-mats__, __trishahudsonblack91__ y __Zarland-black93__ por sus comentarios en el chapter anterior! :)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3: Cinco

* * *

**

Cinco. Puede que para muchos ese número no significase nada en absoluto, pero para Sawyer y Juliet representaba de forma matemática los días que llevaban encerrados y compartiendo jaula. Cinco largos e interminables días. Sin olvidar por supuesto todas las horas que habían gastado picando y transportando rocas. Y soportándose el uno al otro.

Y es que la tensión entre ambos había aumentado de manera considerable con la falta de comida y agua y el agotamiento por el trabajo realizado. Juliet estaba completamente convencida de que Los Otros debían de estar pasándoselo en grande viéndoles comer galletas y pienso para animales y arrodillándose en el suelo para beber agua de un tubo. Completamente humillante para ellos e hilarante para los demás.

Como se había convertido en rutina en los últimos días, se despertaron cuando los primeros rayos del sol fueron capaces de atravesar los árboles para llegar hasta su jaula, y tras accionar el mecanismo para poder obtener algunas galletas y algo de agua ambos se sentaron, cada uno en un extremo de la jaula, a disfrutar de su pequeño "desayuno".

Sin embargo, esa mañana hubo algo que rompió su rutina, ya que al contrario de cómo solía ser habitual, cuando Tom apareció para llevarles hasta la cantera lo hizo solo y no en compañía de dos o tres hombres.

—Traigo novedades para vosotros, tortolitos—habló el hombre mientras que se acercaba a los barrotes.

— ¿Nos has comprado una carretilla nueva?—replicó Sawyer irónicamente, aún sentado en el suelo.

—Algo mejor que eso. Por portaros bien os habéis ganado el derecho de tomar una ducha.

Con esa frase, Tom llamó por completo la atención de James, que se levantó rápidamente del suelo para acercarse un poco más a él, visiblemente interesado en el tema. Y no era para menos, ya que no había disfrutado de una ducha decente en más de dos meses y ni siquiera de una ducha en casi una semana.

—Yo tomaré el primer turno—dijo Sawyer rápidamente, sin ni siquiera molestarse en comprobar si Juliet estaba de acuerdo.

—Creo que no me has entendido bien. He dicho una ducha. Y vosotros sois dos—replicó, mirando al sureño con expresión de estar pasándoselo en grande.

— ¡Hijo de puta!—gritó mientras que se lanzaba contra los barrotes para tratar de atizar a Tom, solo que el hombre se retiró hacia atrás riéndose antes de que el rubio pudiera si quiera tocarle.

Estaba claro que todo este asunto de la ducha era solo una provocación más por parte de Los Otros para llevarles al límite de su paciencia y hacer que se destrozasen entre ellos por conseguir satisfacer necesidades básicas como la higiene, la comida y la bebida. Y al parecer, con James estaba funcionando de una manera bastante eficaz.

Afortunadamente, ella era bastante más inteligente y calculadora como para caer en una provocación tan obvia, sabiendo mantener la mente fría cuando era necesario. Sin contar que hasta hacía cinco días había sido un miembro en activo de Los Otros.

Juliet se puso en pie, acercándose hasta los barrotes con su mirada fija en Tom, que seguía aún con una sonrisa autosuficiente dibujada en su rostro.

—La compartiremos—dijo ella con voz tranquila, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de los dos hombres—Has dicho que solo podemos utilizar la ducha una vez. Ningún problema. La compartiremos, ¿verdad James?—sus ojos se movieron lo justo para poder localizar a su compañero, de pie junto a ella.

—Claro—respondió el sureño, siguiéndole el juego pero con claro tono desconcertado en su voz.

— No hay ningún problema en eso, ¿no?—preguntó de nuevo Juliet, dirigiéndose ahora a Tom.

—No, en absoluto…—contestó utilizando prácticamente el mismo tono que Sawyer—Eh… Vendré a buscaros en cinco minutos.

La rubia asintió levemente con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en su "parte" de la jaula en silencio, dejando a un Sawyer estupefacto parado de pie junto a los barrotes.

Tal y como había prometido Tom, cinco minutos más tarde volvió a buscarles acompañado de un par de hombres más que se encargaron de ponerles las esposas y de conducirles al interior de uno de los edificios que formaban la instalación de la Hidra. Concretamente al mismo lugar en el que Kate había conocido a Juliet cinco días atrás.

—Tenéis quince minutos—advirtió Tom justo antes de cerrar la puerta del vestuario y marcharse, dejando algo de ropa limpia en el interior de una de las taquillas.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?—preguntó James una vez que estuvieron solos en la habitación.

—Porque eres demasiado temperamental, lo que te hace muy manipulable si te tocan los hilos adecuados—respondió mientras que se cruzaba de brazos—Tom estaba montando todo este numerito para provocarte y tú estabas cayendo como un imbécil.

—No me digas…—murmuró con desdén mientras que se empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, no queriendo ser más "imbécil" de lo que Juliet le había dicho que era como para malgastar el tiempo escuchándola hablar sin hacer nada.

—Les encantan los juegos mentales y jugarán contigo todo lo que puedan hasta que consigan que hagas lo que ellos quieren—siguió hablando con voz fría y tranquila, obviando el hecho de que James acababa de desprenderse de sus pantalones, quedándose en ropa interior.

—Haber, Sherlock, ¿y qué es lo que ellos quieren conseguir, según tú?—replicó.

—Que me mates—respondió mientras que se encogía levemente de hombros.

Sawyer se quedó paralizado y en silencio durante unos segundos, tiempo que ella aprovechó para desvestirse hasta quedar en el mismo estado que él y encaminarse hacia la ducha.

Cuando él volvió en sí Juliet ya había desaparecido de su vista, por lo que apresuró sus pasos para seguirla. Con el parloteo y deshacerse de su ropa por lo menos debían haber gastado ya cinco minutos de los quince que les habían concedido.

Juliet se encargó de abrir la llave del agua, y en cuanto James estuvo junto a ella se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda un tanto cohibida y visiblemente incómoda mientras que dejaba que el agua empezase a empapar su piel y la tela de su ropa interior.

—No fastidies, rubia… ¿Tanto insistir para compartir la ducha y ahora te das la vuelta?—comentó Sawyer, olvidando por un momento la conversación que habían mantenido a penas unos segundos antes. No es que él sintiese algún tipo de atracción por ella, si no que la rubia tenía muy pocos puntos débiles y si la vergüenza a estar tan expuesta era uno de ellos, Sawyer no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad para molestarla un rato.

Juliet giró la cabeza levemente, fulminándole con la mirada de reojo en lo que era una clara señal de que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ningún tipo de broma o comentario respecto a lo que estaban haciendo.

—Vale, vale. Mantendré la boca cerrada—volvió a hablar mientras que también se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda pero con una sonrisilla autosuficiente dibujada en su rostro que solo podía significar que aún no había terminado.

Ambos comenzaron a lavar sus cuerpos en el más absoluto de los silencios, fingiendo que el otro no estaba a apenas unos centímetros de distancia mientras que el agua caliente servía para relajar un poco la tensión que habían acumulado durante los últimos días.

— ¿Me pasas un poco más de jabón?—pidió Sawyer después de unos cuantos minutos.

Juliet alargó el brazo para alcanzar el bote y entregárselo al rubio. Hasta ahí todo habría sido normal de no ser porque al darse la vuelta se encontró que donde debería de haber habido un trozo de tela solo estaba el trasero redondo y bien formado del sureño, que seguía de espaldas a ella bajo el agua como si nada.

—James, ¿se puede saber que narices estás haciendo?—inquirió mientras que subía rápidamente la mirada hacia arriba, asegurándose de que él no se diera cuenta de que le había visto.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no se valía mirar—contestó con tono burlón mientras que se daba la vuelta, disfrutando al ver como Juliet se esforzaba por no bajar la mirada ni por un instante de la altura de sus ojos.

— ¿Puedes hacer al favor de ponerte algo encima?—preguntó, haciendo feliz a Sawyer al demostrar que estaba aún más incómoda con la situación que unos minutos atrás.

—Tengo una idea mejor, ¿por qué no te desnudas?—replicó.

Juliet le fulminó con la mirada de nuevo, deseando poder hacerle cenizas con el simple hecho de mirarle con sus enormes ojos azules. Avanzó un paso hacia él, y tras estamparle el bote de jabón contra el pecho salió de la ducha dirigiéndose de nuevo a los vestuarios.

Sawyer la miró salir, soltando una pequeña carcajada burlona, feliz por haber logrado sacarla de sus casillas y haber hecho que perdiese esa calma que siempre parecía tener fuese la situación que fuese. Si al final resultaba ser verdad eso de que tenía que matarla, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin por lo menos habérselo pasado bien a su costa.

Volvió a dejar el bote de jabón en su sitio y se agachó para recoger sus boxers del suelo de la ducha, volviéndoselos a poner donde correspondía. Después cerró la llave del agua y salió de la ducha.

No debían de quedar mucho más de cinco minutos, así que tenía el tiempo justo para secarse y vestirse antes de que Los Otros volviesen a buscarles.

Ya de nuevo en la jaula, Juliet volvió a sentarse en un extremo y James en el otro, sin intercambiar la más mínima palabra, tal y como era habitual en ellos.

Al parecer tampoco tendrían que trabajar por la tarde, así que la rubia optó por tratar de dormir un rato para intentar recuperar fuerzas.

—Admite que te gustó—dijo Sawyer cuando ella cerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi culo. Admite que te gustó.

—Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba si crees que por algún casual voy a decir algo así—respondió ella con voz monótona.

—Lo tomaré como un sí—replicó, tratando de provocarla de nuevo.

—Sigue soñando, James—murmuró mientras que giraba su cuerpo, de manera que ahora su cara estaba frente a los barrotes y le daba la espalda al rubio.

—Yo se de otra que va a soñar y mucho…—comentó con voz pícara mientras que optaba por imitar a la mujer y se tumbaba también en el suelo, colocando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza—Aunque será mejor que sueñes, porque eso es lo más cerca que vas a estar de mi, barbie—añadió.

—Imbécil…—murmuró justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 4: Cazando al cangrejo

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Capítulo cortito, pero después de que lo leáis creo que pondréis darme la razón cuando digo que es bastante intenso! :) Además, __**hoy es mi cumple**__! *suenan aplausos de fondo* xD Así que estreno la mayoría de edad con un nuevo capítulo! :P No me olvido de dedicar a __bringyourmittens__, __Lor-mats__, __PaoHalliwell__, __Zarland-black93__ y a __Hizashii__ (por su doble review!)__por sus comentarios en el chapter anterior!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4: Cazando al cangrejo

* * *

**

Dos días más pasaron sin prisa pero sin pausa, haciendo que se cumpliera la primera semana de la estancia de Sawyer con Los Otros.

El sureño estaba arto de la situación, ya que cuando no estaba encerrado en la jaula, estaba transportando rocas de un sitio para otro. Y cuando no estaba haciendo ninguna de esas dos cosas se dedicaba a molestar a Juliet, aunque luego tuviese que soportar sus comentarios aludiendo a su falta de inteligencia. Completamente adorable. Por no mencionar el fantástico menú basado en las "deliciosas" galletas con forma de pez y el agua con sabor a tubería vieja.

Como todas las mañanas, a excepción de la del quinto día, Tom y algunos Otros más fueron hasta las jaulas para recogerles y llevarles hasta lo que al final había resultado ser el proyecto de una pista de aterrizaje, para que se pasasen allí el resto del día picando piedras.

Para cuando llegó el mediodía el sol pegaba con más fuerza que nunca, haciendo que el trabajo se volviese algo completamente agobiante y agotador. Con el paso de las horas, el rendimiento del equipo formado por James y Juliet comenzó a disminuir, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Danny, que no tardó en llamarles la atención.

— ¡Eh, vosotros dos!—gritó Pickett mientras que les hacía un gesto con las manos para indicarles que fuesen más rápido.

— A mí me mires—replicó el sureño mientras que se encogía de hombros con cierto pasotismo, aunque Danny ya no estaba prestándole atención—Díselo a Sebastian—añadió mientras que señalaba con la cabeza en dirección a Juliet.

— ¿Sebastian?—replicó ella mientras que se detenía durante en unos instantes, apoyándose en el pico a modo de bastón.

—No me digas que no sabes quién es…—dijo mientras que alzaba levemente la ceja, poniendo una mueca de incredulidad— ¡Sebastian! ¡El cangrejo! ¿Es que nunca has visto La Sirenita?

—Por supuesto que he visto esa película. Solo que sigo sin entender el por qué del apodo.

Sawyer se carcajeó suavemente mientras que se agachaba para volver a llenar la carretilla de rocas mientras que Juliet seguía mirándole, esperando por algún tipo de explicación, ya que si había algo que pudiese fastidiarla más que el hecho de que Sawyer se burlase de ella, era el no poder entender la broma.

—Creo que en nuestra próxima visita a la ducha deberías mirarte en el espejo, puede que entonces lo entiendas todo—respondió el sureño mientras que señalaba a las mejillas de Juliet, que empezaban a adoptar un tono rojo más que notable. Como el de un cangrejo.

La rubia se llevó inmediatamente las manos a la cara, notando como le escocía la piel al pasar los dedos por encima, signo inequívoco de una quemadura causada por el sol. Resopló con fastidio, rodando los ojos hacia un lado.

—No todos tenemos la suerte de tener tanta melanina—replicó, ya que a diferencia de ella, James empezaba a lucir un bronceado dorado en su piel digno de un modelo de catálogos de ropa interior.

— ¡Basta ya de cháchara y seguid con las malditas piedras!—gritó Danny, dando la pequeña conversación por terminada.

—Por supuesto, Jefe…—murmuró Sawyer mientras que volvía a su tarea, pronunciando la última palabra con tanto odio como si de un insulto se tratase.

Al atardecer volvieron a llevarles hasta la jaula, dando por finalizada su jornada laboral. En cuanto Los Otros se marcharon, los rubios accionaron el mecanismo de la celda un par de veces, turnándose para poder beber algo de agua. Ese era el único momento de todo el día en el que verdaderamente eran un equipo, ayudándose el uno al otro sin que nadie les obligara a tener que colaborar.

Aunque claro, ese "buen ambiente" se terminaba en el mismo instante en el que el agua y la comida dejaban de salir de la máquina.

—El otro día dijiste que ellos quieren que te mate—comenzó a hablar Sawyer, dándole un mordisco a la galleta con forma de pez mientras que se sentaba en su lado de la jaula—Lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿por qué si tienen tantas ganas de verte bajo tierra no lo hacen ellos mismos?

—Porque no pueden—respondió Juliet, clavando sus ojos azules sobre los del sureño.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque hay reglas.

—Oh, claro… Las reglas—replicó con tono sarcástico— ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

—Aunque no lo creas, Los Otros son una comunidad muy exclusiva—comenzó a explicar Juliet, incorporándose levemente en el suelo—Es muy difícil entrar y es imposible salir. Y sí, existen ciertas reglas que todos debemos cumplir—la rubia hizo una pequeña pausa, ganándose la atención de James—Una de esas reglas es que un Otro nunca mata a un Otro. Y como ya te he dicho, es imposible salir así que técnicamente sigo siendo una de ellos.

La única manera de que Los Otros pudiesen matar a Juliet era si ella mataba a alguno de los suyos antes y era condenada a muerte por ese crimen. Pero esa era una información que Sawyer no tenía por qué saber.

—Así que ellos están manipulándome para que haga el trabajo que no pueden hacer…—afirmó él.

—Sí.

—Perfecto…—murmuró mientras que se pasaba los dedos por el pelo— ¿Y si te mato me dejarán salir de aquí?—preguntó como si nada, con el tono de voz que podría haber utilizado perfectamente para hablar de economía o del tiempo soleado que había echo durante el día.

—No creo.

—Pero existe una posibilidad de que me dejen marchar, ¿no?—volvió a preguntar él mientras que se ponía en pie, empezando a caminar hacia ella.

—Sí—murmuró mientra que imitaba sus acciones, solo que en lugar de caminar, Juliet se mantuvo con la espalda apoyada contra los barrotes de la jaula.

— ¿Y no te da miedo estar encerrada con una persona que está pensando en matarte?

Sawyer finalmente llegó a hasta ella, dejándola atrapada entre los barrotes y su cuerpo, ya que aunque Juliet no era una mujer bajita, la diferencia de altura y de corpulencia entre ambos era bastante notoria.

—No vas a hacerlo—respondió la rubia, clavando su mirada sobre la del sureño.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso?—inquirió mientras que comenzaba a rozar la piel pálida de su cuello con la punta de los dedos.

—Porque no eres un asesino.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mí—replicó con voz dura, entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

—Se más sobre ti de lo que tú te piensas…

Y en ese momento la mano de James se cerró en torno al cuello de Juliet, aprisionándola contra la jaula.

— ¿Estás segura?—murmuró mientras que hacía algo más de presión, observando como cada vez le costaba más respirar y su rostro comenzaba a ponerse de color rojo debido a la falta de oxígeno.

La rubia colocó sus manos sobre la del sureño, tratando de hacer que la soltara, pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la que el hombre estaba aplicando sobre ella.

Sawyer mantuvo su agarre hasta que fue capaz de ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Juliet. Entonces simplemente la soltó, dibujando una mueca satisfecha en su rostro.

—Mejor duérmete antes de que me arrepienta—siseó entre dientes mientras que volvía a su parte de la jaula.

Juliet se dejó caer hasta una posición sentada sobre el suelo con la espalda aún presionada contra los barrotes, tosiendo y respirando agitadamente después de haber estado varios segundos sin oxígeno.

Poco a poco fue recuperando su estado normal, pero a partir de esa noche la rubia fue incapaz de dormirse hasta no haberse asegurado de que Sawyer lo había hecho antes que ella.

Le había quedado claro que no era un asesino. Pero también le había quedado muy claro que no haría falta presionarle mucho más para que se convirtiera definitivamente en uno.

* * *

**Continuará... **


	6. Capítulo 5: La muñeca de trapo

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_¿Nunca os ha pasado que aún teniendo una idea con la que comenzar y otra con la que terminar sois incapaces de desarrollarlas correctamente para que quede algo parecido aún capítulo? u_u Pues a mi sí... y es una gran putada... . Jejejejeje! Muchas gracias a __Lor-mats__, __bringyourmittens__ y __Hizashii__ por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! :)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5: La muñeca de trapo

* * *

**

Al día siguiente les hicieron levantarse más pronto que nunca, ya que tras haber visto por las cámaras como Sawyer se había puesto violento con Juliet la noche anterior, los Otros habían visto la ocasión perfecta para presionar un poco más la resistencia y la paciencia del sureño.

Por esa razón, para cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a asomar por el cielo, la pareja ya llevaba un buen rato trabajando en la pista de aterrizaje. Ella picando y él transportando, tal y como lo habían hecho desde el primer día. Aunque si hubiesen sabido que iba a hacer un calor tan insoportable, probablemente habrían preferido pasarse trabajando toda la noche y haber dormido durante el día.

Sawyer podía sentir perfectamente como las gotas de sudor corrían libremente por su espalda y su pecho, mientras que a Juliet el pico le pesaba más que nunca cada vez que tenía que levantarlo en el aire para estrellarlo contra las piedras.

Poco a poco la fuerza con la que daba los golpes comenzó a disminuir, por lo que llegó un momento en el que James se llevaba las rocas a un ritmo más rápido que al que Juliet las rompía, haciendo que el rubio tuviese que quedarse parado a su lado esperando a que ella terminase.

Finalmente la rubia se detuvo por completo, jadeando, sintiendo la boca completamente seca y como el aire caliente le quemaba los pulmones al entrar por la nariz.

—James… ¿podríamos cambiar los puestos un rato?—pidió mientras que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Sin embargo, en cuanto ella abrió la boca, Danny les gritó para que no hablasen y siguiesen trabajando.

—Ya le has oído, rubia. No puedo hablar—respondió el sureño mientras que se encogía de hombros y se volvía a alejar para vaciar la carretilla.

Juliet volvió a su trabajo sintiéndose más débil a cada minuto que pasaba, picando las piedras bajo el sol abrasador. Cuando el rubio volvió a su lado para volver a cargar la carretilla Juliet se tambaleó levemente, utilizando el pico como apoyo para no llegar a caer al suelo.

— ¿Demasiado calor para ti, barbie?—comentó el sureño de manera burlona, mirándola de reojo.

—Cierra la boca, vaquero—respondió mientras que se frotaba la sien derecha con la mano que tenía libre.

— ¿¡Sois sordos!—exclamó Danny, acercándose hasta ellos cuando volvió a pillarles hablando— ¡He dicho que os calléis!

Y una vez más la pareja volvió a su trabajo en silencio. Cerca de una hora más tarde el calor seguía sin disminuir ni un ápice, por lo que Sawyer había optado por desprenderse de su camisa tras soltar un par de maldiciones entre dientes. El sureño echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un movimiento brusco, tratando de quitarse algunos mechones de pelo que se le pegaban a la frente. Luego volvió a transportar su carretilla vacía por enésima vez hasta el lugar donde Juliet continuaba fragmentando las piedras. A pesar de que ambos estaban agotados y muertos de calor y de sed no se podían permitir el lujo de tomarse un descanso sin arriesgarse a recibir una descarga eléctrica por parte de Pickett.

Juliet volvió a levantar el pico en el aire, pero en esta ocasión, en cuanto dejó que chocase contra las rocas no pudo evitar que la herramienta se le escapara torpemente de entre las manos, provocando que Sawyer soltara una pequeña carcajada burlona. Sin embargo, la mueca del sureño se volvió algo más seria cuando vio que Juliet comenzaba a tambalearse mientras que empezaba a cerrar los ojos parpadeando pesadamente.

—Oye rubia, es un poco pronto para echarse la siesta, ¿no?—era su manera particular de preguntar _"¿Estás bien?"_.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese responder algo, dio un par de pasos torpes hacia él, en un estado intermedio entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

—Eh, eh… No, no, no, no—murmuró al ver que Juliet estaba a punto de desplomarse—Ni se te ocurra desma-.

Pero su advertencia quedó interrumpida cuando la rubia finalmente empezó a caer completamente inconsciente, dándole el tiempo justo a James para reaccionar y atraparla entre sus brazos antes de que se golpeara con el suelo.

— ¡Eh, Hitler!—exclamó Sawyer mientras que giraba la cabeza para poder mirar a Pickett por encima del hombro—Me parece que tenemos una baja por aquí…

James dejó a Juliet tumbada sobre el suelo mientras que Danny se aproximaba hasta ellos. Tras asegurarse de que la rubia seguía respirando el hombre le dio un par de bofetadas bastante fuertes en el rostro.

— ¿Qué coño haces?—reprochó Sawyer mientras que agarraba el brazo de Pickett en el aire, deteniéndole antes de que abofetease a Juliet por tercera vez.

—Asegurarme de que no está fingiendo.

—Creo que tendría que ser una gran actriz para poder fingir fiebre, Sherlock—replicó con tono sarcástico, ya que se podía sentir de manera evidente que la temperatura del cuerpo de la rubia era algo superior a la normal con tan solo tocar su piel unos segundos.

—Cierra la boca antes de que pierda la paciencia, Ford—siseó Danny mientras que volvía ponerse en pie y regresaba al pequeño puesto de mando que los Otros tenían instalado en el centro de la cantera. A los pocos segundos volvió a acercarse hasta James y Juliet, tirándole una cantimplora al sureño—Encárgate de ella.

— ¿Qué? ¡No pienso hacer eso!

—Si no lo haces tanto tú como ella vais a pasar una fantástica noche picando rocas—amenazó Pickett antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de nuevo.

—Hijo de puta…—siseó entre dientes.

James no era capaz de entender por qué diablos le estaban obligando a ayudar a la rubia ahora si supuestamente lo que los Otros querían era acabar con ella. Supuso que a esto se refería Juliet cuando le había hablado acerca de los juegos mentales. Contradicciones para que así él nunca pudiese saber cual iba a ser el próximo paso en el "juego" y los Otros pudiesen mantenerle bajo control de esa manera.

Sawyer volvió a agacharse junto a Juliet, incorporándola del suelo de manera que su cabeza quedó apoyada sobre su regazo mientras que le acercaba la cantimplora a los labios. La primera reacción de la rubia fue escupir el agua, tosiendo levemente, pero sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

Sawyer le echó algo del líquido por el cuello antes de volver a intentarlo con los labios por segunda vez, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Finalmente ella comenzó a tragar suavemente, emitiendo algún gemido lastimero a medida que volvía a abrir los ojos, parpadeando pesadamente.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—murmuró ella mientras que se incorporaba lentamente hasta una posición sentada.

—Te desplomaste como una muñeca de trapo.

Ya sea por orgullo o por vergüenza, Juliet no tardó demasiado en tratar de ponerse en pie por sus propios medios. Sin embrago, a los pocos segundos sintió como le fallaban las fuerzas y volvió a tambalearse de nuevo sumida en una desagradable sensación de mareo. James la agarró del codo, sosteniéndola para que no volviese a caer de nuevo.

—Eh, tú—trató de llamar la atención de Danny— ¿Vas a dejar que se quede aquí? Apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

Pickett refunfuñó levemente mientras que volvía a acercarse de nuevo hasta ellos, tomando a Juliet por el mentón para asegurarse una vez más de que no era algún truco de la rubia para tratar de escapar o algo así. Tres años daban para mucho y Danny estaba al tanto de lo convincente que podía llegar a ser la mujer que tenía frente a él cuando se lo proponía. No por nada había llegado a ser la mano derecha de Ben.

—Danny por favor…—suplicó la rubia con voz cansada.

—Está bien—cedió finalmente Pickett— ¡Qué alguien la lleve de vuelta a las jaulas!

Uno de los Otros agarró a la rubia por el brazo, comenzando a empujarla mientras que Sawyer hacía la intención de seguirles, pero antes de que el sureño pudiese dar un par de pasos, Danny se puso delante de él.

—Tú te quedas aquí—ordenó mientras que señalaba a su puesto de trabajo—Y rapidito, no quiero notar la falta de Juliet…

No fue hasta bien entrada la noche cuando James volvió a las jaulas, tan cansado que simplemente se tumbó en el suelo sin molestarse en decir o hacer nada. Ningún comentario sarcástico, ningún reproche. Nada. Juliet se quedó observándole fijamente hasta que vio como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, indicando que en cuestión de minutos se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Al haber pasado allí toda la tarde descansando sin hacer nada, la rubia no tenía demasiado sueño, pero aún así se forzó a si misma a tratar de dormir lo que quedaba de noche, ya que no estaba dispuesta a volver a desplomarse de la manera en que lo había hecho apenas unas horas atrás.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando vio una figura más que conocida acercarse hasta la jaula, deteniéndose frente a los barrotes.

—Hola Ben—saludó con voz fría mientras que se incorporaba en el suelo, pasando a una posición sentada.

—Hola Juliet. Escuché que te desmayaste.

— ¿Has venido para comprobar si sigo viva?

—He venido a ver cómo estás.

—Estoy perfectamente, ya puedes irte—replicó con voz tranquila pero cortante.

— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?—preguntó, poniendo un tono de fingida inocencia.

— ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Por el asunto de la jaula? ¿O tal vez por lo de las rocas?—volvió a replicar, imitando el tono de voz que Ben había utilizado con ella.

—Me traicionaste—reprochó, clavando su mirada sobre la de la rubia.

—Y tú me prometiste hace tres años que en seis meses estaría de regreso en Miami.

—Sabes que no puedo dejarte marchar—dijo con tono exasperado, haciendo un recuento mental de las veces que habían discutido ese asunto.

— ¿Por qué no? El castigo para los traidores es el destierro—le recordó Juliet, ya que hacía bastante tiempo, en sus primeros meses con los Otros, había encontrado un archivo bastante interesante de un tal Charles Widmore, antiguo líder de los Otros que había sido desterrado de la isla por incumplir las normas.

—Sería un castigo si tú no quisieras marcharte de aquí. Comprenderás que no puedo recompensar lo que has hecho dándote lo que más quieres.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me matas?

—Porque no puedo—respondió simplemente Ben, haciendo que Juliet riese amargamente al comprobar como Linus aplicaba las normas de los Otros a su conveniencia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio absoluto, tan solo mirándose el uno al otro fijamente a través de los barrotes hasta que Ben se decidió a hablar de nuevo, cansado de la "batalla de miradas heladas".

— ¿Qué tal la convivencia?—preguntó mientras que señalaba a Sawyer con la cabeza.

—Lo sabes perfectamente—respondió de manera cortante de nuevo, sabiendo que había una cámara que les observaba día y noche grabando absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en el interior de la jaula.

— ¿Sabes? En un principio pensé en esposarte a él. Puede que aún lo haga si no mejoras tu actitud—la amenazó como si estuviera reprendiendo a una niña pequeña.

Entonces Ben simplemente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y alejándose de la jaula mientras que dirigía sus pasos de vuelta al interior de la Estación Hidra.

—Acaba con esto, Ben—dijo Juliet mientras que se ponía en pie, acercándose hasta los barrotes—Solo… déjame ir… o dispárame…

—Eso sería muy fácil—el hombre detuvo sus pasos, girando levemente la cabeza para poder mirar a la rubia por encima del hombro—Son mucho más interesantes las opciones que tenemos ahora mismo. O logras que él te mate—dijo refiriéndose indudablemente a James—o los dos vais a pasar una larga temporada compartiendo jaula.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Es qué no te lo dejé claro en su momento?—replicó mientras que volvía a acercarse a la jaula—Porque eres mía. Y si no eres capaz de aceptar ese hecho me aseguraré de que pagues las consecuencias.

—Estás enfermo…—siseó entre dientes, tratando de contener la rabia y las frustración que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento.

—Es posible—Ben desvió la mirada hacia abajo durante unos segundos antes de volver a clavar sus ojos sobre los de Juliet—Pero tú tienes la culpa. Buenas noches, Juliet.

Y sin decir nada más, Linus se marchó definitivamente de las jaulas, desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche.

Juliet se quedó de pie, estática, con ambas manos agarradas a los barrotes de metal. Los nudillos completamente blancos por la fuerza que estaba aplicando sobre ellos, como si fuera a ser capaz de doblarlos y hacer un hueco por el que poder escapar.

Finalmente la rubia le dio una patada a las barras de jaula antes de volver a sentarse en el suelo. Dobló las rodillas hacia el pecho y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas, de manera que era completamente imposible verle el rostro en esa posición. Y entonces, simplemente lloró. En silencio. Tratando de sacar de su cuerpo toda la frustración, la rabia, la desesperación y la tristeza por verse presa una vez más. Por comprobar de nuevo que por más veces que lo intentase, la jodida isla se negaba a dejarla marchar.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 6: Sálvese quien pueda

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Lo que me costó subir este capítulo! . Odio las tormentas eléctricas, y más cuando estas afectan a mi conexión a Internet! xD Gracias a __trishahudsonblack91__, __Lor-mats__, __bringyourmittens__ y __Zarland-black93__ por sus comentarios en el episodio anterior! :)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6: Sálvese quien pueda

* * *

**

Al día siguiente el calor continuó siendo bastante agobiante, pero para alivió de todos, y especialmente de James y Juliet, al llegar la tarde comenzó a llover, y a pesar de que el terreno comenzó a llenarse de barro rápidamente, era preferible trabajar así que hacerlo bajo el sol abrasador.

Lo malo de esta situación era que la rueda de la carretilla era incapaz de deslizarse de manera correcta por el barro, por lo que James tenía que detenerse periódicamente para poder desatascarla y seguir con su trabajo.

—Hijo de perra…—murmuró entre dientes cuando tuvo que pararse por enésima vez.

Después de agacharse en el suelo para quitar la tierra del eje de la rueda levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Juliet, que seguía picando rocas ajena a lo que le pudiese estar pasando a su compañero.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin prisa pero sin pausa, dejándoles completamente empapados y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo como si se tratara de una segunda piel.

— ¡Ford! ¡Eh, Ford!—gritó Pickett al ver que James se había quedado parado mirando a Juliet.

Pero la atención de Sawyer estaba demasiado concentrada en otra cosa en ese momento como para hacerle caso a la voz y a las amenazas de Danny.

Siempre había tenido bastante claro que Juliet era de los malos, pero por muy enemiga que ella pudiese ser, él seguía siendo un hombre y tenía ojos en la cara, por lo que le era imposible evitar que sus ojos no se fijasen en ella al ver como la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo remarcando cada curva de su anatomía.

— ¡Ford!—volvió a gritar el hombre mientras que comenzaba a acercarse hasta él.

Pero sin embargo no salió de esa especie de trance con Juliet y la lluvia hasta que Danny le dio un fuerte empujón.

Sin ser capaz de controlar su carácter durante más tiempo y después de tantos días de abuso, Sawyer reaccionó a la agresión de manera violenta, propinándole un puñetazo a Pickett en mitad de la cara.

— ¡Jodido cabrón!—exclamó Danny al ver como la nariz comenzaba a sangrarle copiosamente.

Sin darle tiempo a James para poder reaccionar, Pickett le golpeó con la culata de su pistola en la ceja. Luego, aprovechando el aturdimiento del rubio por el golpe que se había llevado en la cabeza, sacó el táser y lo accionó sobre el cuerpo de Sawyer, que cayó al suelo convulsionando debido a la descarga eléctrica.

Alertada por los ruidos de la pelea, Juliet dejó el pico a un lado, girándose justo en el momento en el que Pickett comenzó a darle patadas a James en la zona del abdomen, aprovechando que el sureño aún estaba paralizado después de haber sido taserizado.

—Danny. Danny ya es suficiente—dijo la rubia, acercándose hasta ellos— ¡Danny!

Al ver Pickett no tenía intención de detenerse, Juliet le agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de él hacia atrás, alejándole finalmente de James, que seguía inmóvil en el suelo después de haber recibido una auténtica paliza.

— ¡La próxima vez te mato jodido montón de mierda!—gritó Danny, que tras darle una última patada antes de marcharse.

Juliet se arrodilló rápidamente en el suelo, ayudando a Sawyer a incorporarse hasta una posición sentada mientras que él tosía y jadeaba en busca de algo de aire después de que los golpes le hubieran dejado hechas polvo las costillas.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella.

—Mejor que nunca—respondió con sarcasmo mientras que con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba la sangre que había empezado a salir de la herida de la ceja—Hijo de puta… Habría que ver si es tan valiente sin su maquinita de hacer calambres…—añadió, hablando entre dientes, comprobando que la herida no tenía intención de dejar de sangrar en un futuro demasiado próximo.

—Es probable que necesites puntos—comentó Juliet.

—Genial. ¿Crees que lo cubrirá mi seguro médico?—replicó utilizando la ironía de nuevo.

—Voy a hablar con Danny—informó la rubia mientras que se ponía en pie—Tal vez si ocurre un milagro pueda tratar de convencerle de que me de algo con lo que poder curarte…

Un par de horas después, y con milagro incluido, Sawyer y Juliet estaban de regreso en su jaula. James se sentó en el suelo pesadamente, llevándose la mano al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, ya que a pesar de que la rubia había determinado que no tenía ninguna costilla rota, probablemente iba a estar bastante adolorido durante los próximos días.

Juliet se puso de rodillas frente a él, abriendo una pequeña mochila que le había entregado Tom y sacando de su interior un bote de alcohol, algunas gasas, aguja e hilo. Sin perder tiempo empapó una de las gasas en alcohol y comenzó a desinfectar la herida del sureño, presionando suavemente contra su piel hasta que toda la zona estuvo lo suficientemente limpia.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas?—preguntó Sawyer mientras que seguía los movimientos de las manos de Juliet con los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo?—replicó ella con voz tranquila.

—Tal vez porque se supone que tengo que matarte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, él con la mirada clavada sobre la rubia mientras que ella seguía concentrada en la tarea de coser la herida del sureño.

—Esto va a escocer un poco—avisó Juliet mientras que colocaba sus dedos sobre el borde de la herida, abriéndola para poder echar unas cuantas gotas de alcohol en ella. Sawyer se encogió un poco, pero aguantó el dolor sin demasiados problemas—Como ya te dije, no creo que seas un asesino—añadió, retomando el tema.

— ¿Ah, no? Pues para tu información, acababa de matar a un hombre a sangre fría justo antes de estrellarme en esta isla—replicó con voz monótona, sin saber muy bien si le estaba diciendo eso para asustarla o simplemente para recordarse así mismo su crimen.

—Eso no te convierte en un asesino—dijo mientras que comenzaba a preparar la aguja y el hilo.

— ¿Y en qué me convierte, según tú?

Sawyer echó la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, de manera que al alejarse sus ojos pudieron cruzarse durante unos instantes con los de Juliet. Sin embargo, ella optó por ignorar la pregunta y tras agarrarle del mentón comenzó a coserle la herida con cuidado. Supuso que a James no le importaría demasiado el hecho de que pudiese quedarle una pequeña cicatriz en la ceja, pero aún así ella intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que eso no fuese así.

— ¿Por qué no quiere que te marches?—habló de nuevo Sawyer después de haber estado un buen rato en silencio.

— ¿Perdón?

—El tío de los ojos saltones de la otra noche—especificó, notando como Juliet se tensaba levemente—Henry Gale.

—No se de que me estas hablando—contestó la rubia rápidamente.

—No mientas, barbie. Estuve despierto durante toda la conversación que tuviste con él, ¿sabes?—confesó. Era cierto que en un primer momento, nada más volver a la jaula, se había quedado profundamente dormido, pero con el paso de los minutos el sonido de la voz de Juliet y de Ben logró acabar con su sueño.

—Porque piensa que soy suya. No quiere que me marche porque él me considera de su propiedad—respondió finalmente la rubia, encogiéndose levemente de hombros—Y se llama Ben.

— ¿Qué?

—Henry. Su verdadero nombre es Ben—dijo mientras que le daba las puntadas finales a la herida. Con cuidado cortó el hilo y volvió a desinfectar la herida con un poco de alcohol—No la toques, mantenla limpia y estará curada en unos días—ordenó, poniendo ese tono de voz profesional que los médicos solían utilizar con sus pacientes. Luego Juliet comenzó a recoger todo lo que había utilizado, volviéndolo a meter en la mochila—En un momento Tom vendrá a por ella—añadió mientras que se ponía en pie.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque nos están viendo—respondió mientras que señalaba con la cabeza al pequeño piloto de color rojo que revelaba la existencia de una cámara perfectamente oculta entre la vegetación de una de las esquinas de la jaula.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cuando diablos tenías pensado decirme que hay una cámara gravando todo lo que hacemos?

—Nunca preguntaste—contestó la rubia mientras que se encogía levemente de hombros.

—Ahora resulta que es culpa mía—replicó con tono incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que lo es.

Ese tono ambiguo y tranquilo a la hora de hablar le hacía imposible a James saber si verdaderamente lo estaba diciendo en serio o si solo estaba burlándose de él otra vez. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan?—habló finalmente Sawyer.

— ¿Qué plan?

Antes de decir nada, James le hizo una disimulada señal a la rubia, preguntándole sin palabras si los Otros podían escucharles a través de la cámara. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Entonces Sawyer se levantó bruscamente del suelo y empujó a Juliet contra los barrotes de la jaula, aplastando su cuerpo contra el metal, solo que a diferencia de la vez anterior, no hizo fuerza con la mano que colocó sobre su cuello.

—Ya sabes. El plan—susurró él mientras que acercaba sus labios hasta su oído—Porque yo no voy a matarte sin una razón, tú no quieres morir y ambos nos negamos a pasarnos el resto de nuestras vidas en una jaula por ello.

—Estamos en una isla a tres kilómetros de la principal. Es imposible salir de aquí sin un barco—respondió ella mientras que colocaba sus manos sobre las de James, fingiendo ante la cámara que verdaderamente el rubio estaba volviendo a ahogarla.

—Pues ya puedes ir pensando en cómo conseguir uno, rubia.

Entonces escucharon como unos pasos se acercaban hasta la jaula y se separaron rápidamente. Y como si lo hubieran ensayado, James fulminó a Juliet con la mirada mientras que ella se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo, respirando y tosiendo agitadamente.

—Perdón por interrumpir—dijo Tom con malicia—Solo venía a recoger eso—añadió, señalando a la mochila.

—Tranquilo BigFooth, estoy bastante seguro de que la próxima vez no habrá nada que salve a esta maldita perra—contestó el sureño mientras que le entregaba la bolsa a través de los barrotes.

—Si, seguro. Buenas noches.

Juliet siguió con su pequeño teatro aún después de que Tom se hubiese marchado, actuando por si había alguien mirando al otro lado de la cámara.

Finalmente ambos volvieron a tumbarse en su respectivo lado de jaula, compartiendo una mirada significativa antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el sueño se hiciese cargo de sus cuerpos.

_Sálvese quien pueda_ siempre había sido el lema de Sawyer, nada de _Vivir juntos o morir solos_ y los discursos lacrimógenos de Jack. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, iba a tener que hacer equipo con la rubia, ya que si quería salir de la Hidra iba a necesitar de sus conocimientos acerca de la isla y de los Otros.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 7: Emergencia

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews con vuestras opiniones, y en especial a __Zarland-black93__, __Lor-mats__ y __bringyourmittens__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7: Emergencia

* * *

**

Los días siguieron pasando uno tras otro sin novedades. Dos semanas completas trabajando y conviviendo en una jaula.

A pesar de que Sawyer y Juliet habían montado algún numerito más para conseguir hablar durante las noches sin levantar sospechas, no había habido manera de encontrar un plan que diese resultado. Escapar de las jaulas era una tarea fácil, ya que solo tenían que esperar a que alguno de los Otros se despistase un poco para golpearle y huir, pero conseguir un barco que pudiese sacarles de la Hidra era otro asunto.

Después de nueve jornadas trabajando sin descanso, les habían concedido el día libre, por lo que tanto James como Juliet se dedicaron a dormir la mayor parte de la mañana. El rubio aún podía recordar con claridad su primera noche de cautiverio, cuando apenas fue capaz de dormir tres o cuatro horas porque se despertaba al menor ruido o en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol impactaban en su rostro. Sin embargo, ahora era capaz de dormir toda la noche del tirón como si estuviese en el más confortable de los palacios.

A mediodía Tom se dejó ver por las jaulas. Sawyer tenía la esperanza de que hubiese venido para volverles a llevar a los vestuarios y poder tomar una ducha, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron con rapidez cuando el hombre abrió la jaula y metió dos cubos de agua con una esponja cada uno.

— ¿No nos has traído shampoo?—replicó Sawyer con sarcasmo. Tom simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y se marchó por donde había venido—Hijo de puta…

Juliet se acercó hasta los cubos y sacó una de las esponjas, escurriendo el agua por su cuello para dejar que las gotas resbalasen por su cuerpo de manera refrescante. Después frotó también su nuca, echándose el pelo hacia un lado.

Tras maldecir entre dientes una vez más, James se acercó hasta el otro cubo y sacó la otra esponja, sosteniéndola frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Me frotas la espalda, rubia?—bromeó.

Y al contrario de lo que él esperaba, ella no reaccionó de manera arisca o con algún tipo de comentario irónico. Simplemente sonrió suavemente, mirándole mientras que alzaba la ceja y demostrando que la reina del hielo también tenía sentido del humor. James le devolvió la sonrisa, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacer un comentario al respecto fue interrumpido por el sonido de la alarma de la Hidra.

Ambos se incorporaron rápidamente y se acercaron hasta los barrotes de la jaula, tratando de ver u oír algo que pudiese darles algún tipo de pista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De repente, un grupo de cuatro o cinco hombres emergió de la selva llevando a una mujer rubia tendida en una camilla. A pesar de que pasaron a gran velocidad, tanto Juliet como James pudieron ver con total claridad que la mujer estaba herida, ya que tenía toda la zona del abdomen bañada en sangre.

—Oh Dios mío…—murmuró Juliet mientras que se cubría la boca con la mano.

— ¿La conoces?—preguntó Sawyer, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz se escuchara por encima del ruido de la alarma.

—Sí. Es Colleen, la mujer de Danny—explicó la rubia sin despegar los ojos de la escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos.

—Pues con toda esa sangre me parece que el Jefe Pickett va a estrenar nuevo estado civil dentro de poco…

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando la alarma finalmente se detuvo y todo volvió a quedarse en calma. Entonces Tom apareció por el mismo lugar por el que acababan de marcharse los hombres que transportaban a Colleen y se acercó hasta la jaula, abriendo el candado y haciéndole una señal a Juliet con la cabeza.

—Te necesitamos—dijo el hombre.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?—preguntó Juliet.

—Austen la disparó cuando un grupo de los nuestros intentaba traer de nuevo a Shephard aquí—explicó mientras que agarraba a la rubia por el brazo, sacándola de la jaula y volviendo a poner el candado en su sitio—Se está muriendo—añadió.

Juliet asintió solemnemente con la cabeza, y sin perder ni un solo segundo, tanto ella como Tom desaparecieron de la vista de Sawyer.

Cuando llegaron al quirófano todos los elementos para realizar la cirugía estaban perfectamente preparados, por lo que Juliet tan solo tuvo que entrar en una habitación para cambiarse de ropa y para lavarse las manos a conciencia. Una vez que estuvo vestida con uno de los uniformes de la estación Hidra y después de que Tom le colocase los guantes de látex en las manos, entró en el quirófano.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—inquirió Danny en cuanto vio a la rubia.

—Es el único médico de la Hidra—argumentó Tom.

—Es una traidora.

—Entonces siéntate a observar como se muere—replicó Juliet mientras que hacía una señal a Colleen, que permanecía inconsciente sobre la mesa de operaciones.

Pickett se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y tanto él como Tom se retiraron de la sala para que Juliet pudiese comenzar a hacer su trabajo.

Encontrar la bala fue una tarea bastante complicada, ya que con tanta sangre saliendo de todas partes y sin un ayudante que fuese limpiando la zona, Juliet no hacía nada más que dar palos de ciego. Finalmente logró dar con el pedazo de metal, que estaba incrustado en una zona próxima al hígado.

Tras sacar la bala y dejarla sobre una bandeja, la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones, por lo que la rubia comenzó a moverse con rapidez para tratar de coser la herida antes de que fuese imposible ver algo.

Dado que la bala no parecía haber dañado ningún órgano vital, Juliet estaba segura de que en cuanto cerrase la herida la sangre dejaría de fluir. Sin embargo, la hemorragia no se detuvo.

La rubia comenzó a desesperarse al ver que por más que trataba de succionar y de absorber el líquido rojizo con el instrumental que tenía a su disposición no había manera de que la zona quedase despejada para poder buscar la causa que estaba produciendo el sangrado.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No para de sangrar!—exclamó sin saber que hacer.

— ¿Has sacado la bala?—habló Tom desde detrás del cristal por el que estaban observando la operación.

—Sí, y he cerrado la herida pero la hemorragia no se detiene—explicó mientras que seguía moviendo las manos frenéticamente en el interior del cuerpo de Colleen— ¡No se que está pasando!

Entonces una de las máquinas empezó a pitar, indicando que la pérdida de sangre estaba llegando a unos niveles de alto riesgo. Juliet siguió tratando de limpiar la zona para poder comprobar de nuevo los puntos que acababa de poner en la herida, por si acaso había hecho algo mal y esa era la causa de la hemorragia, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para finalizar esa tarea la máquina que controlaba el latido del corazón empezó a sonar de manera ininterrumpida, indicando que la paciente había entrado en paro cardiaco.

—Mierda…—murmuró entre dientes. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó con las maniobras de reanimación, tratando de que el corazón de la mujer volviese a latir de nuevo—Vamos Coll… Vamos…—murmuró de nuevo mientras que seguía con el masaje cardiaco, presionando el pecho de la rubia rítmicamente con ambas manos sin obtener resultado alguno.

Finalmente, y tras más de cinco minutos tratando de reanimarla, Juliet se alejó un par de pasos del cuerpo de de Colleen, mirando el cadáver en shock mientras que el pitido continuo de la máquina seguía taladrándole los oídos.

Danny irrumpió en el quirófano seguido de Tom, acercándose hasta donde estaba la rubia y dándole un fuerte empujón.

— ¡Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo! —ordenó gritando.

—Danny, está muerta—murmuró Juliet mientras que sus ojos azules se clavaban sobre los del hombre.

— ¡No!—gritó mientras que volvía a empujarla de nuevo, haciendo que su espalda chocase contra la pared.

—Danny… Danny—le llamó Tom, sujetándole por el brazo para impedir que volviese a agredir a Juliet—Colleen se ha ido—añadió con voz tranquila, tratando de hacer que su amigo entrase en razón.

Pickett se revolvió ligeramente, consiguiendo que Tom le soltase, pero en lugar de volver a cargar contra la rubia, se dio la vuelta y le pegó una patada al carrito donde estaba todo el instrumental quirúrgico.

— ¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¡Lo juro por mi vida!—gritó Danny al borde de las lágrimas mientras que salía del quirófano, golpeando y dándole patadas a todo lo que se iba encontrando por el camino.

Tom se apresuró en salir corriendo detrás del hombre para asegurarse de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez, no si antes esposar a Juliet a una de las patas de la camilla para asegurarse de que no fuese a escapar.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando finalmente la rubia fue llevada de regreso a su jaula.

Generalmente a esas horas Sawyer solía estar durmiendo, pero en esta ocasión la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el cansancio y simplemente permaneció sentado en el suelo durante horas esperando a que la rubia volviese.

El sureño se puso en pie cuando abrieron el candado y metieron a Juliet dentro de la jaula. Ella se quedó de pie, casi sin moverse o pestañear, con los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida en ningún punto en concreto.

Aún seguía llevando puesto el uniforme de color blanco, lo que hacía que la sangre con la que se había manchado durante la operación fuera más llamativa.

—N-no… no pude salvarla…—balbuceó con un hilo de voz.

—No sabía que eras cirujana.

—No lo soy—respondió la rubia, sorprendiendo levemente a James con esa confesión—Soy especialista en fertilidad humana. Nuestro cirujano, Ethan, murió hace unas semanas así que yo tuve que hacerme cargo de la operación.

Un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos de Sawyer ante la mención de Ethan, recordando perfectamente que ese era el nombre del Otro que había secuestrado a Claire y al que Charlie se había encargado de matar tiempo después.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin moverse, hasta que Juliet se percató de las manchas de sangre que había en la parte superior de su uniforme. A paso lento pero decidido se acercó hasta los cubos que Tom les había llevado unas horas atrás, y tras tomar la esponja entre sus manos y sumergirla en el agua, comenzó a frotar con fuerza la tela. Tanta fuerza que Sawyer estaba seguro de que se tenía que estar haciendo daño en la piel que había debajo.

—Tal vez si te quitas eso y lo metes en el agua la mancha salga mejor—sugirió mientras que se acercaba un par de pasos hacia ella, observando sus movimientos con cautela.

Juliet asintió un par de veces con la cabeza de manera mecánica y se quitó la prenda, sumergiéndola en el agua y comenzando a frotar de nuevo. Sin embargo, con el paso de los minutos, la mancha seguía ahí, por lo que Juliet comenzó a desesperarse, haciendo que el movimiento de sus manos sobre la tela se volviera más frenético.

Por primera vez en las dos semanas que llevaban juntos James estaba viendo como la rubia perdía por completo el control tras no haber podido salvar a una de las suyas en la mesa de operaciones. Y no sabía muy bien por qué, pero eso le aterraba, tal vez porque interiormente él se había hecho una idea de Juliet como una mujer sin emociones ni sentimientos, y con todo el numerito de la sangre en la ropa esa teoría estaba quedando completamente desmontada.

Finalmente, y para evitar que terminase por destrozarse los nudillos, Sawyer se arrodilló al lado de la rubia y le arrebató la prenda de las manos, comenzando a frotar en su lugar.

—Para ser una mujer lo haces bastante mal—comentó de manera machista, tratando de disfrazar así la ayuda desinteresada que le estaba ofreciendo.

Juliet se quedó mirándole en silencio mientras que se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, haciendo unas muecas que indicaban que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, ni una sola lágrima salió de los ojos de la rubia.

—Tú eras el cebo—murmuró finalmente después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hace unos días me preguntaste para qué te habían traído aquí. Eras el cebo.

— ¿Un cebo para qué?

—Ben tiene un tumor en la columna que le está matando—comenzó a explicar, tratando que su tono de voz saliese lo más lineal posible—Jack era el único que podía hacer esa operación, pero como estábamos seguros de que él no iba a aceptar hacer la cirugía trajimos a Kate para convencerle y te trajimos a ti para poder manejarla a ella.

—Osea que yo era un cebo para la pecosa y ella era el cebo del doctor—resumió sin dejar de frotar la camiseta de Juliet— ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Yo no necesito cebo?

—Como ya te dije, eres demasiado impulsivo, lo que te hacía más vulnerable a la manipulación. Ese era tu cebo.

— ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?—preguntó Sawyer con tono desconcertado.

—No lo se…—murmuró mientras que se encogía levemente de hombros.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, escuchando el sonido relajante del agua cada vez que James movía el uniforme de Juliet en el interior del cubo, escurriéndolo, mojándolo y frotándolo para que la mancha fuera desapareciendo. Ella seguía con la mirada perdida, aunque poco a poco parecía ir volviendo en sí.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado que nunca—habló de nuevo Juliet.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si tu gente mató a Colleen, Danny va a querer vengarse—contestó mientras que giraba la cabeza levemente en su dirección—Y tú eres un blanco bastante fácil—entonces la rubia se acercó un poco más a James, de manera que las pieles de sus hombros quedaron en contacto. Con un movimiento rápido y suave se sacó un bisturí del bolsillo de su uniforme y lo introdujo en el bolsillo del pantalón de Sawyer—Úsalo cuando sea necesario.

Sin decir nada más le quitó la prenda al sureño de las manos, la escurrió y se la volvió a poner. Casi no notó como la tela empapada se pegaba a su piel, lo único en lo que sus ojos parecían fijarse era en que la mancha de sangre había desaparecido casi por completo.

—Gracias por ayudarme con eso…—murmuró Juliet mientras que se ponía en pie.

Sawyer asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más al respecto. Apenas media hora más tarde la rubia estaba profundamente dormida en su lado de la jaula.

James no tardó mucho en seguirla en su viaje al país de los sueños, y en apenas unos minutos más también se quedó profundamente dormido, con las palabras de advertencia de Juliet dándole vueltas en la cabeza y el bisturí quemándole en el bolsillo.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 8: Cuenta atrás

**Advertencias: **_Violencia algo más fuerte de lo normal, pero nada demasiado explícito._

**Nota de Autor: **_Bueno, creo que con este capítulo entramos en una parte un poco más "oscura" de la historia, por llamarla de alguna manera^^ Y un saludo muy especial a __Lor-mats__ y __Zarland-black93__ por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario en el capítulo anterior!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 8: Cuenta atrás

* * *

**

Danny no estuvo presente en la construcción de la pista de aterrizaje al día siguiente. Tampoco al siguiente. Ni al siguiente.

Más que nunca James y Juliet sentían que tenían que escapar, ya que la ausencia injustificada de Pickett durante tres días no podía significar nada bueno, sobre todo para el sureño.

Se había hecho ya de noche cuando desde su posición en el interior de la jaula Sawyer y Juliet vieron a pasar a un grupo de Otros vestidos completamente de blanco. Ninguno de ellos se molestó en mirar en dirección a las jaulas, simplemente se marcharon con la misma rapidez con la que habían aparecido en dirección a la selva.

— ¿Hay una fiesta hawaiana y no nos hemos enterado?—comentó Sawyer irónicamente.

—Van a un entierro, James—dijo Juliet, acabando con cualquier tipo de broma que el sureño pudiese tener intención de hacer.

— ¿La mujer de Pickett?—preguntó mientras que giraba la cabeza en dirección de la rubia. Ella asintió un par de veces con la cabeza— ¿Y os vestís de blanco?

—Es parte del protocolo. Se hace una ceremonia en el mar donde se incinera el cuerpo—explicó mientras que sus ojos azules se quedaban clavados en los árboles entre los que habían desaparecido los Otros.

—Parece que sabes muy bien como funciona.

—He tenido que estar en más entierros de los que me gustaría desde que estoy aquí…—murmuró con voz tensa mientras que empezaba a caminar hasta su lado de jaula, tumbándose en el suelo.

Sawyer no sabía exactamente a que se podía estar refiriendo con esa frase. ¿Habría perdido Juliet a algún ser querido en la isla? ¿Tal vez algún paciente? Sea como fuere, el sureño decidió dejar pasar el tema e imitó las acciones de su compañera, quedándose dormido pocos minutos después de haber cerrado los ojos.

Habían pasado unas tres o cuatro horas cuando el ruido de la jaula abriéndose los sacó a ambos de su sueño. Antes de que tuviesen tiempo de reaccionar, Danny entró apuntando a Sawyer con un arma.

—No te muevas de donde estás, Juliet—amenazó Pickett sin quitar su atención del sureño cuando de reojo pudo ver como la rubia hacía la intención de ponerse en pie.

—Oye tú, se que estás enfadado per-.

— ¡Cállate!—gritó Danny, impidiendo que Sawyer dijese una palabra más—Tú amiguita mató a Colleen y tú vas a pagar por ello.

— ¿Sabe Ben que estás aquí?—intervino Juliet, tratando de llamar la atención de su antiguo camarada.

—Ya rendiré cuentas con Ben más tarde…

—Se va a poner furioso cuando sepa que has matado a su prisionero—siguió hablando con ese tono de voz inquietantemente tranquilo y calmado.

— ¡Seguro que no tan furioso como me voy a poner yo si dejo que este capullo siga respirando!—gritó de nuevo, perdiendo la paciencia.

Y justo en ese momento Sawyer aprovechó la distracción que había generado la rubia para ponerse en pie y lanzarse sobre Danny, haciendo que ambos se estrellasen violentamente contra los barrotes de la jaula.

El sureño consiguió conectar su puño un par de veces contra el rostro de Pickett, casi partiéndole el labio inferior, pero después de unos momentos de aturdimiento Danny consiguió esquivar el tercer puñetazo y se lanzó sobre el rubio.

Ambos hombres rodaron por el suelo uno encima de otro, forcejeando con el arma escondida entre sus cuerpos y con el peligro de que pudiera dispararse en cualquier momento.

Sawyer logró darle un nuevo puñetazo, haciendo que la pistola saliese volando por los aires y acabase tirada en el otro extremo de la jaula. Entonces Pickett le dio un fuerte rodillazo al sureño el la ingle, haciendo que el hombre se retorciese de dolor.

Tras limpiarse la sangre que le salía del labio, Danny le dio una fuerte patada a James y se encaramó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a pegarle todo tipo de golpes en el rostro y en la zona del pecho. El sureño trató de alargar el brazo para poder coger el bisturí que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero con cada nuevo puñetazo notaba como su mente se desconectaba un poco más de su cuerpo y las extremidades comenzaban a no obedecer sus órdenes.

El sabor metálico de la sangre inundó por completo su boca mientras que cada vez le era más difícil mantener la mirada centrada en el rostro furioso de Pickett, que seguía golpeándole sin descanso.

Tras unos segundos en shock, pensando que Sawyer podría deshacerse fácilmente de Pickett, Juliet se puso en pie y en un par de zancadas llegó hasta donde estaba tirada la pistola. Sosteniendo el arma con firmeza entre sus manos se giró en dirección a los dos hombres.

— ¡Danny, para!—gritó, haciendo que el Otro dejase de golpear al sureño.

—No hagas ninguna tontería, Julie—dijo mientras que se ponía en pie, levantando levemente ambas manos y escupiendo algo de sangre al suelo.

—Cállate—ordenó ella.

Entonces Sawyer volvió a lanzarse sobre el hombre, solo que estaba vez las posiciones se invirtieron y fue Danny el que comenzó a llevarse todos los golpes, dándole la oportunidad a James para vengarse por lo ocurrido apenas unos minutos atrás. Juliet siguió a puntándoles con la pistola, con el dedo encima del gatillo.

Con lo que ninguno de los dos rubios contaba era con que Danny tenía un último as bajo la manga en caso de que las cosas se pusieran peligrosas para él, y antes de que James pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Pickett sacó el táser y lo accionó sobre el cuerpo del sureño.

Sawyer volvió a caer al suelo, solo que esta vez lo hizo entre convulsiones y con el cuerpo completamente paralizado. Pickett, cansado ya del combate, decidió que era el momento de dejar de jugar, por lo que se colocó encima del rubio y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, cortándole el suministro de aire.

— ¡Danny!—gritó Juliet al ver como James comenzaba a retorcerse débilmente en el suelo— ¡Danny, suéltale!—repitió mientras que se acercaba hasta ellos de manera amenazante, con la pistola apuntando en dirección al Otro. Sin embargo, Pickett parecía no estar escuchándola, porque por cada segundo que pasaba apretaba su agarre un poco más— ¡Danny!—gritó por última vez mientras que echaba hacia atrás el percutor de la pistola.

Sawyer dejó de luchar y de retorcerse en el suelo, completamente agotado después de la pelea, la descarga eléctrica y la falta total de aire. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, lleno de heridas y un tanto hinchado. Sintió como le zumbaban los oídos mientras que todo su entorno comenzaba a volverse oscuro y confuso. Y justo cuando pensaba que todo se había acabado para él, el rubio pudo escuchar el sonido inconfundible de un disparo seguido de tres más. Y como si nunca hubiese estado allí, la presión asfixiante en torno a su cuello comenzó a desaparecer.

El cuerpo de Danny cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo con cuatro agujeros en el pecho, justo al lado de James, permitiendo que el sureño pudiese ver como Juliet aún permanecía con el arma entre sus manos después de haber disparado sobre Pickett, matándole en el acto. Y justo en ese momento el resto de los Otros hizo su aparición en la jaula. _Qué oportuno_.

—Suelta el arma, Juliet—ordenó Ben con voz tranquila.

La rubia clavó sus ojos sobre los de Linus, sabiendo que acababa de firmar su propia sentencia de muerte al haber matado a Danny. Sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, Juliet dejó caer la pistola al suelo y levantó ambas manos.

—Sabía que no tardarías en fallar—se regodeó Ben mientras que se acercaba hasta ella con una levísima sonrisa triunfal dibujada en su rostro.

—Tú mandaste a Danny…—murmuró Juliet.

—No, no lo hice. Simplemente no le impedí que viniese—respondió mientras que le colocaba unas esposas en las muñecas y un grupo de hombres se llevaba el cuerpo de Pickett—Metedla en la jaula de enfrente—le ordenó a los suyos. Después volvió a girarse para mirar a Juliet—Disfruta de tus últimas horas. Tu ejecución será mañana al alba.

— ¿No tengo derecho a un juicio?—replicó aún sabiendo que ni siquiera eso podría salvarla.

—Lo que has hecho ha sido grabado por la cámara. Eres culpable, no hay nada que juzgar—respondió mientras que Tom sacaba a Juliet de la jaula para meterla en la otra—Aseguraos de marcarla antes de la ejecución. Que quede bien claro el crimen que se está castigando—ordenó antes de marcharse—Buenas noches, Juliet—añadió.

Poco a poco Sawyer dejó de toser y de escupir la sangre que le salía del labio, empezando a recuperarse y ganando la fuerza suficiente como para poder ponerse en pie y echar un vistazo a su alrededor. A pesar de que Ben ya se había marchado, Tom y un grupo de Otros se quedó en la zona mientras que Juliet se aferraba a los barrotes de su recién estrenada jaula con las manos y las esposas sobre sus muñecas.

—Eh, tú—dijo, llamando la atención de Tom— ¿Qué significa eso de que la vais a marcar?

—Espera un poco y lo verás tú mismo—respondió el hombre crípticamente.

Con un leve gesto de cabeza por parte de Tom, los Otros volvieron a sacar a Juliet de la jaula, poniéndola de cara contra los barrotes y atándole las manos esposadas por encima de la cabeza. Mientras que otro hombre se encargaba de hacer una pequeña hoguera en el suelo, James seguía observándolo todo sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Preparad el sello—ordenó Tom.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo, uno de los Otros puso una barra de hierro con un extraño símbolo en uno de extremos en el fuego. Y entonces todo hizo click en la cabeza de Sawyer. La mirada del sureño se cruzó rápidamente con la de Juliet, que tenía la desesperación grabada en su rostro.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué coño vas a hacerle?—gritó el rubio.

—Ben a dado la orden de marcarla y marcarla es lo que vamos a hacer—respondió Tom con tranquilidad.

— ¿Has perdido la jodida cabeza?—volvió a gritar, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo que uno de los hombres sacase la vara del fuego y se colocase justo detrás de Juliet— ¡No es un maldito animal!

Tom le levantó la camiseta a la rubia, dejando expuesta toda la parte baja de su espalda. James pudo percatarse perfectamente de cómo Juliet se estremeció ante el contacto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para tratar de ser capaz de aguantar lo que iba a venir a continuación mientras que sus nudillos de volvían de color blanco al agarrarse a los barrotes.

— ¡Para! ¡Para, joder!—siguió exigiendo Sawyer mientras que golpeaba las barras de su jaula con las manos en un gesto de impotencia.

Entonces, tan pronto como el hierro al rojo vivo tocó la piel de la rubia, un agudo chillido se escuchó en toda la zona. El cuerpo de Juliet se retorció violentamente, tratando de alejarse de lo que le estaba causando tanto dolor, pero Tom y los demás hombres se aseguraron de mantenerla bien sujeta hasta que el Otro que manejaba la vara de hierro terminó de marcarla, hundiendo el metal incandescente en su espalda. Ella siguió chillando incluso después de que el hierro dejó de tocar su piel, mientras que las lágrimas se escapaban inevitablemente de sus ojos.

Las rodillas eran incapaces de soportar el peso de su cuerpo, temblando violentamente, por lo que cuando finalmente le desataron las manos, Tom tuvo que cargar con todo el peso de la rubia para poder meterla de nuevo en la jaula que había frente a la de Sawyer. Tras apagar la hoguera y asegurarse de que los candados de ambas jaulas estaban correctamente cerrados, Tom y los demás hombres se marcharon por donde habían venido como si no hubiese pasado nada.

James se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras que le volvía a dar un golpe a los barrotes de la jaula, impotente por haber tenido que vivir la escena que acaba de ocurrir como un mero espectador. El llanto suave de Juliet siguió escuchándose con claridad durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente quedó reducido a unos sollozos ahogados. La mujer se había quedado tumbada de lado en el suelo, jadeando agitadamente, de manera que su reciente herida no pudiese entrar en contacto con nada que no fuese el aire.

—Rubia… ¿estás bien?—preguntó Sawyer con un hilo de voz.

—No pasa nada… Todo ha terminado para mí…—respondió sin cambiar la posición de su cuerpo, ya el más mínimo movimiento en su piel le provocaba un dolor bastante insoportable en la quemadura—Todo ha terminado para mí…—repitió en un susurro.

Aunque aún seguía siendo noche cerraba, no quedaban demasiadas horas para que empezase a amanecer. La cuenta atrás acababa de comenzar y una derrotada Juliet, tanto física como psicológicamente, no tenía intención de luchar más por su vida.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 9: Equipo

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Finalmente mis vacaciones se han alargado un par de semanas más de lo que tenía previsto, lo que supone un par de semanas más de tiempo libre para escribir! ;) Muchas gracias a __tia8206__, __Lor-mats__, __Zarland-black93__ y __bringyourmittens__ por vuestros reviews en el capítulo anterior!^^

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9: Equipo

* * *

**

El sol estaba a punto de salir en cualquier momento. La hora había llegado.

Por primera vez en los dieciocho días que llevaba allí, Sawyer fue incapaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a las imágenes que había presenciado a penas unas horas atrás. La sangre. Los disparos. Más sangre. El fuego. El hierro. Los gritos. Había llegado a odiar mucho a la mujer que dormía como buenamente podía en la jaula que tenía en frente, y de hecho probablemente todavía la seguía odiando. Y mucho.

Sin embargo, el bisturí que la rubia le había entregado días atrás aún le quemaba en el interior del bolsillo del pantalón, recordándole todas las cosas que ella había hecho por él desde el primer día sin que él hubiese hecho nada por merecer esa atención. Porque la función de ese bisturí había sido la de arma de defensa contra Danny, el mismo hombre que la rubia había terminado matando para poder salvarle la vida. Y ahora era Juliet la que iba a morir por ello.

James acarició el metal por encima de la tela de su pantalón una y otra vez, sabiendo que si hacía algo por salvarla iba a arrepentirse, pero que si la dejaba morir a manos de los Otros se iba a arrepentir más aún. Difícil decisión y poco tiempo para poder pensar detenidamente acerca de ello. Mejor dicho, sin tiempo para pensar, ya que el primer rayo de sol se coló entre los árboles, impactando de lleno en el rostro del sureño.

—Hijo de puta…—murmuró entre dientes. Tras tomar una respiración profunda, se puso en pie bruscamente y se acercó hasta el candado de la jaula.

Sacó el bisturí del bolsillo y metió la parte más fina en la cerradura. Más que nunca, James agradeció que de adolescente hubiese asaltado un par de viviendas y tuviese experiencia en eso de abrir puertas sin llave, ya que tras unos segundos de forcejeo, el bisturí se rompió, pero el candado de la jaula cayó al suelo, permitiendo que el sureño pudiese salir finalmente al exterior.

La alarma empezó a sonar de manera ensordecedora, despertando a una adolorida Juliet que abrió los ojos en el momento justo para poder ver como Sawyer agarraba una roca del suelo y la emprendía a golpes con la cerradura de su jaula, consiguiendo reventar el candado.

—James, ¿qué estás haciend-?

—Cállate y corre antes de que me arrepienta—ordenó el rubio mientras que la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, viendo como una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sin perder ni un segundo más empezaron a correr hacia el interior de la selva, tratando de alejarse la más rápido posible de la zona de las jaulas antes de que los Otros les interceptasen.

A pesar de que Sawyer era bastante más veloz, Juliet fue la encargada de ir en cabeza, ya que era la única que conocía la selva lo suficientemente bien como para poder encontrar una ruta de escape. La rubia trató de avanzar lo más rápido posible, ignorando el dolor punzante que se producía en su espalda cada vez que hacia al más mínimo movimiento, ya fuera porque su piel se estiraba o simplemente por el roce con la ropa.

—Por aquí—indicó ella mientras que seguían alejándose de las instalaciones de la Hidra.

— ¿Dónde vamos?—preguntó Sawyer, ya que estaba completamente desorientado.

—Tenemos que alejarnos de la playa.

— ¿Qué?—exclamó el sureño, pesando por un momento que Juliet había perdido por completo la cabeza. ¿Cómo diablos pensaba salir de una isla si no era por la playa?

—En cuanto se den cuenta de que no estamos estarán esperando que vayamos a la playa—explicó Juliet con voz entrecortada debido al esfuerzo físico de seguir corriendo y hablando al mismo tiempo—Tenemos que ser más inteligentes que ellos y desconcertarles para que no pueden preveer nuestro siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el plan?

—Hay un lugar al otro lado de la isla en el que podemos ocultarnos.

—Te sigo, rubia—dijo simplemente, dándole a entender que por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Sawyer no iba a cuestionar nada de lo que hiciera a partir de ahora.

A pesar de que estaban físicamente extenuados después de dieciocho días de trabajo casi sin descanso, siguieron corriendo sin detenerse ni el más mínimo segundo, atravesando rocas, árboles, arbustos y hierbajos de todo tipo.

Finalmente, Juliet se detuvo en mitad de la nada, frente a una especie de acantilado de piedra similar al lugar en donde alguna vez estuvo sostenida la avioneta que le terminaría costando la vida a Boone. La pared del acantilado estaba cubierta por multitud de enredaderas y de vegetación, cubriendo casi por completo la piedra.

—Ya hemos llegado—anunció Juliet.

— ¿Llegado? ¿A dónde, supuestamente?—preguntó James con voz desconcertada mientras que observaba su alrededor con cautela.

La rubia se acercó hasta la pared del acantilado y empezó a tantear las plantas que había sobre la roca, claramente en busca de algo que tenía que haber oculto entre ellas. Finalmente, uno de sus brazos desapareció en el interior de unos arbustos, y tras apartar unas ramas, el resto de su cuerpo.

James no tardó en seguirla, descubriendo que tras toda la vegetación se ocultaba (y muy bien ocultada) una pequeña cueva. Ni aunque se hubiese pasado observando el acantilado durante años habría sido de capaz de descubrir el escondite que Juliet acababa de revelarle.

El sitio en cuestión era bastante similar a las cuevas que Jack había descubierto en la isla principal durante los primeros días después del accidente. Incluso había un pequeño manantial en una de las paredes. La única diferencia era que al tener solo una entrada y al estar tan oculta, la cueva estaba mucho menos iluminada.

Observando el lugar con un poco más de detenimiento, Sawyer pudo percatarse de que sobre una de las rocas del suelo había algo de ropa y unas cuantas mantas perfectamente dobladas, lo que indicaba que no era la primera ni la última vez que alguien estaba allí.

—No me digas que en realidad eres ermitaña y lo has mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo—bromeó el sureño mientras que se paseaba por el interior de la cueva, inspeccionando su alrededor más detenidamente. Entonces junto a las mantas encontró una caja de cartón blanca con el símbolo de Dharma impreso en el centro— ¿Condones?—preguntó con tono divertido al leer la etiqueta.

—No son míos—se defendió Juliet rápidamente.

—Oh, claro. Por supuesto que no lo son—replicó incrédulamente mientras que alzaba una ceja.

—Hablo en serio.

— ¿Entonces? ¿A quién le hemos invadido el nidito de amor?—preguntó mientras que volvía a dejar la caja donde estaba.

—A Alex. La hija de Ben—respondió la rubia—Ben le tenía prohibido verse con su novio, Karl, pero como actualmente él esta prisionero no hay que preocuparse de que alguno de los dos pueda venir. No hace falta decir que nadie más conoce la existencia de este lugar.

Los ojos de Sawyer se iluminaron con un brillo de reconocimiento al escuchar el nombre del muchacho, recordando con claridad al chico que había estado encerrado junto a él en la zona de las jaulas durante las primeras horas de su cautiverio.

—Perfecto… A saber la de guarradas que habrán hecho aquí una parejita de adolescentes hormonales…

—Si no te gusta siempre puedes quedarte fuera—replicó Juliet mientras que le miraba fijamente, alzando la ceja.

—No, creo que eso no va a ocurrir…

Ambos se quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, mirándose ocasionalmente el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir. James volvió a pasearse por la cueva distraídamente, acercándose al manantial para poder beber algo de agua y refrescarse levemente.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Quedarnos aquí hasta que se cansen de buscarnos?—preguntó finalmente mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, mirando a la rubia como si ella fuese la única responsable de solucionar ese problema.

—Por ahora no se me ocurre nada mejor. ¿Alguna idea?—al ver que el sureño no respondía, Juliet soltó un pequeño suspiro—Lo suponía.

La doctora se acercó un momento hasta donde estaban las mantas y la ropa, agachándose en el suelo para comprobar el estado de las prendas y determinar así la utilidad que podrían darle. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un gemido tembloroso escapase de sus labios cuando volvió a incorporarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que el dolor en su espalda desapareció por completo.

— ¿Te duele?—preguntó Sawyer.

—Solo cada vez que muevo—contestó ella sin poder evitar que el tono de su voz saliese cortante e irónico.

—Déjame echarte un vistazo.

Y sin darle tiempo a Juliet para negarse, se colocó detrás de ella y se arrodilló, subiéndole la camiseta para que la herida quedase a la altura de sus ojos. La quemadura seguía estando en carne viva, enrojecida y bastante hinchada, dibujando el desagradable sello de manera permanente sobre su piel.

—Hijo de puta…—gruñó entre dientes mientras que dejaba escapar una gran cantidad por la nariz.

— ¿Tan mal está?

—Mejor no quieras saberlo, rubia—contestó. Con cuidado pasó la punta de sus dedos por el borde de la herida, apenas rozando la zona donde comenzaba la hinchazón, pero incluso eso provocó que Juliet se encogiera levemente—No te muevas.

Sawyer se puso de nuevo en pie y se acercó hasta el manantial. A continuación se arrancó con facilidad una de las mangas de su desgastada camisa, empapando la tela en el agua cristalina. Después volvió a arrodillarse detrás de Juliet, presionando la prenda contra su herida con toques muy ligeros.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó, aunque la respuesta era más que evidente.

—Limpiar la herida y bajar la hinchazón—contestó el sureño, presionando con un poco más de fuerza a medida que se iba acercando al núcleo de la quemadura. Ella dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro tembloroso por sus labios.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Con mi muerte habrían aumentado tus posibilidades de salir de aquí.

—Considéralo un pago. Tú salvas mi vida y yo salvo la tuya.

—Pero yo no tendría que haberte salvado si primeramente no te hubiese atrapado el día que escapaste de la jaula—replicó, recordando una vez más el momento en el que se vieron por primera vez en la selva.

— ¿No puedes dar las gracias y dejar de poner pegas?

Ella sonrió levemente y asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, aunque seguramente el sureño no pudo llegar a ver ninguna de las dos cosas al estar arrodillado detrás de la rubia.

—Gracias, James.

El rubio contestó con un pequeño gruñido, retomando su tarea como improvisado enfermero. Casi sin darse cuenta, él y Juliet se habían convertido en un equipo, y aunque a Sawyer le fastidiase reconocerlo, probablemente en un equipo mejor que cualquiera de los que había formado hasta ahora con cualquiera de los miembros del campamento.

Se complementaban bien, ya que ella tenía cualidades como la calma o la adaptabilidad mientras que Sawyer aportaba fortaleza e iniciativa. Por otro lado, ambos eran expertos mentirosos, excelentes tiradores y bastante inteligentes. La única pega era que pertenecían a bandos distintos, aunque tras dieciocho días encerrados en la misma jaula ese pequeño detalle se iba haciendo más y más insignificante.

—Ya está. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer—anunció el sureño mientras que se ponía en pie—Voy a buscar algo de comer… Tal vez deberías aprovechar para cambiarte de ropa—señaló, recordándole a la rubia que aún seguía llevando puesto el uniforme médico de la Hidra.

—Sí, por supuesto. Gracias—dijo Juliet, volviéndose a colocar la camiseta correctamente.

Sin decir nada más, Sawyer salió cautelosamente de la cueva, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores que pudiese descubrir su pequeño escondite.

De cierta manera, se podría decir que seguían estando encerrados, ya que a pesar de que no había candados ni barras de metal, los Otros seguían manteniéndoles prisioneros en la isla. Pero al menos, las posibilidades y las esperanzas de poder regresar con el resto de los supervivientes habían aumentado considerablemente en comparación a unas horas atrás.

Ahora más que nunca tenían que ser un equipo si querían lograr salir de la Hidra.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo 10: La Bella Durmiente

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso! . Mi única excusa es que recién esta semana me acabo de incorporar a las clases, así que he estado extremadamente ocupada estos últimos días echando solicitudes, matrículas, más solicitudes y horas y horas de horas de papeleo para conseguir plaza en el lugar en el que quería estudiar… Y aunque tengo pensado el argumento de todos los capítulos no he encontrado un hueco para ponerme a escribir... :S En fin, espero que os guste! :) Agradecimientos especiales a __Zarland-black93__ y __Lor-mats__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 10: La Bella Durmiente

* * *

**

A pesar de las quejas iniciales de Sawyer, tanto él como Juliet se habían instalado finalmente en la pequeña cueva, ocultos del resto de los habitantes de la isla. Dos días después, el sureño comenzó a preocuparse.

Aunque Juliet se había esforzado por ocultarlo y fingir que todo iba perfectamente, la herida de su espalda no parecía estar mejorando en absoluto, si no todo lo contrario, la inflamación había aumentado y el dolor persistía. Habían tenido la suerte de encontrar una pequeña planta de aloe por los alrededores que había servido para reducir un poco la hinchazón y el escozor, pero la mejora solo era momentánea.

James se había despertado bastante hambriento esa mañana, por lo que, y a pesar de ir contra sus principios, salió de la cueva en busca del desayuno para los dos, dejando a una Juliet profundamente dormida tras él.

Tampoco es que tuvieran demasiado donde elegir, ya que las habilidades como cazador del sureño eran completamente nulas y a pesar de que la rubia llevaba tres años viviendo en la isla, nunca había tenido que deambular por la selva en busca de alimento, por lo que su experiencia tampoco era demasiado amplia. Lo que se traducía en que su dieta durante los dos últimos días se había basado básicamente en mangos y en otras frutas que crecían libremente en los árboles cercanos, ya que tampoco podían alejarse demasiado sin arriesgarse a ser descubiertos por los Otros.

Una media hora después Sawyer volvió a la cueva y empezó a comer, reservando un par de mangos para la rubia, que aún seguía dormida, boca abajo mientras que un par de rizos le caían de manera desordenada sobre el rostro. Nadie podría negar que tenía una apariencia completamente adorable en ese momento. James sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y se puso bruscamente en pie, apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de que empezara a sentirse demasiado estúpido por quedarse embobado viendo a Juliet dormir.

Finalmente, volvió a salir a exterior para despejarse un poco, y de paso para coger algunas hojas más de la planta de aloe, ya que supuso que cuando Juliet despertase lo iba a hacer con un ardor bastante importante en la espalda. ¿Y desde cuando le importaba a él lo que pudiera pasarle a ella? Aunque solo eran un par de hojas, tampoco había que armar un gran escándalo por ello.

Por la posición del sol, situado prácticamente encima de él, Sawyer pudo deducir que debían de ser cerca de las once o las doce de la mañana, por lo que decidió volver de nuevo a la cueva. Sin embargo, al llegar allí Juliet seguía exactamente en la misma posición que la última vez, lo que empezó a parecerle un poco extraño.

—Rubia—la llamó. Al no obtener respuesta se acercó hasta ella, agarrándola por el hombro y zarandeándola suavemente—Eh, rubia. Hora de levantarse.

Juliet ni siquiera modificó la posición de su cuerpo, por lo que James comenzó a asustarse más seriamente. Generalmente ella no solía tener un sueño demasiado profundo, despertándose siempre al más mínimo ruido que se produjera a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ahí seguía, tumbada con los ojos cerrados y la manta cubriéndola hasta la altura de la barbilla.

¿Y si estuviera… muerta?

Inmediatamente James volvió a acercarse a ella, alzando su mano hasta el rostro de la mujer con la intención de apartarle el pelo para poder comprobarle el pulso. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la piel de su mejilla los apartó como si se hubiera quemando. Y es que literalmente eso era lo que había sucedido. La piel de Juliet ardía en fiebre y él no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

—Mierda...—siseó entre dientes. Con movimiento rápido le di un tirón a la manta, apartándola del cuerpo de la rubia— Juliet. Juliet despierta.

Finalmente hubo una reacción por parte de ella, ya que al sentir el ambiente fresco de la mañana sin tener la manta cubriendo su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente, girando hasta quedar boca arriba.

—Tengo frío…—murmuró Juliet de manera apenas audible.

Definitivamente tenía fiebre. Y una fiebre bastante alta si sentía frío en mitad de una isla tropical en pleno día. Tenía que hacer algo para bajarle la temperatura antes de que empezase a delirar o le dieran convulsiones o alguna de esas cosas extrañas que tantas veces había visto Sawyer en las series de médicos en televisión.

Sabiendo que tenía ropa de sobra para poder cambiarse, James se quitó su camisa y con facilidad rasgo la tela en varios pedazos. A continuación los sumergió en el agua cristalina del manantial y volvió a acercarse a donde estaba Juliet, que parecía estar quedándose dormida de nuevo.

Le colocó uno de los trapos sobre la frente, pero lo que verdaderamente la hizo reaccionar fue cuando puso otro de los pedazos de tela empapados en agua helada sobre la piel de su cuello. El cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció violentamente y en cuestión de segundos ella alzó los brazos para tratar de quitarse lo que la estaba incomodando. Sin embargo, Sawyer fue más rápido y le sujetó las manos impidiendo que pudiese hacer nada.

Finalmente, después de una hora de tiritonas y agua fría, la fiebre comenzó a remitir, permitiendo que Juliet saliese de esa especie de fase de delirios y despertase verdaderamente de su sueño.

—Hola, Bella Durmiente—saludó una vez que la rubia fue capaz de enfocar sus ojos azules sobre él.

—Hola…

—Menos mal que te has despertado, si no me habría tenido que ver obligado a besarte para romper el maleficio—comentó con falso desinterés, tratando de enmascarar el hecho de que se había pasado las últimas horas cuidando de ella.

—De haberlo sabido me habría hecho la dormida un rato más—bromeó Juliet.

—Sabía que desde el día en el que me viste el culo en las duchas habías sido incapaz de olvidarme—replicó, dibujando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada suave.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?—preguntó después de unos instantes en silencio.

—Más del normal—respondió simplemente mientras que su voz adoptaba un tono más serio—Tienes fiebre, además. ¿Alguna sugerencia de lo que te está pasando, doctora?

—Una infección, definitivamente—dijo tras pensarlo unos instantes. En circunstancias normales, solo tendría que haber tomado antibióticos un par de días a partir del momento en el que le habían hecho la quemadura, pero evidentemente en mitad de la selva no había tenido acceso a ningún tipo de medicación.

— ¿Y cuál es el tratamiento?

—Ninguno, me temo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Necesito unos antibióticos que no podemos conseguir, así que no hay nada que puedas hacer—explicó Juliet con un tono de voz tal vez demasiado tranquilo para la situación que estaba atravesando.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?—preguntó James de nuevo, aunque por la mueca que hizo ella supo perfectamente la respuesta antes de que las palabras saliesen por sus labios.

—Que o mi cuerpo vence la infección por si solo o las molestias que te tomaste para sacarme de la jaula no habrán servido de nada.

Sawyer frunció el ceño profundamente y ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Él era incapaz de comprender por qué le afectaba lo que pudiera pasarle a Juliet, hasta el punto de resultarle doloroso el pensar que ella pudiese morir por culpa de la dichosa quemadura. Tal vez estaba sufriendo el denominado Síndrome de Estocolmo. O tal vez era tan simple como que si ambos hubiesen estado en el mismo bando desde un principio, el sureño y la rubia podrían haber llegado a ser amigos.

—Pues ya le puedes ir diciendo a tus glóbulos blancos que se pongan a trabajar—dijo Sawyer finalmente. Su peculiar manera de advertirle a Juliet de que no tenía su permiso para morirse. Ella sonrió levemente y asintió un par de veces con la cabeza mientra que sus ojos azules comenzaban a cerrarse pesadamente—Uh, uh, nada de dormir sin comer antes—replicó James.

—Sí, mamá—murmuró Juliet.

La fiebre se mantuvo estable durante las horas siguientes, pero al final del día volvió a subir, lo que indicaba que la infección no había remitido lo más mínimo, y por la evolución que estaba teniendo la rubia, tampoco parecía tener la intención de hacerlo en un futuro demasiado próximo.

Sawyer nunca había hecho de enfermera con nadie en toda su vida, sin embargo, aunque fuese porque no le quedaba más remedio, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar las constantes y los progresos de Juliet, encargándose sobre todo de tratar de mantener la temperatura de su cuerpo estable cuando ella volvió a quedarse dormida.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando la rubia comenzó a delirar. Los trapos de tela empapada comenzaban a no ser suficiente y James se estaba quedando sin ideas.

Las gotas de sudor caían por la frente y las mejillas de Juliet, mezclándose con la humedad dejada por los restos de la camisa mojada de Sawyer. Ocasionalmente se estremecía bruscamente, mientras que una serie de susurros sin sentido escapaban por sus labios. Primeramente, lo único que se le ocurrió a James fue hacer trizas también la camisa que llevaba puesta para poder seguir refrescando el cuerpo de la rubia, aunque eso supusiese quedarse con el torso al descubierto hasta que consiguieran regresar al campamento de los supervivientes o "tomar prestada" algo de ropa en otro lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de rasgar la tela otra idea cruzó su mente. ¿Por qué molestarse tanto en llevar el agua hasta Juliet cuando perfectamente podía llevar a Juliet hasta el agua? Así que sin perder ni un segundo, Sawyer comenzó a desvestir a la rubia hasta dejarla en ropa interior, teniendo cuidado de que sus manos no acabasen en ningún lugar indebido en el proceso. Generalmente, el poder tocar o no a una mujer le habría dado exactamente lo mismo, sin embargo, con Juliet era distingo. Respeto.

Con facilidad la levantó entre sus brazos, acercándose hasta la pequeña "piscina" que había a los pies del manantial. En cuanto su piel hizo contacto con el agua fría, Juliet dio un respingo y comenzó a temblar con fuerza, ahogando un gemido en su garganta. La rubia se aferró al cuello del sureño con los brazos, luchando en su sueño por tratar de salir del agua. Sin embargo, Sawyer la hundió hasta que su cuerpo estuvo sumergido por completo en el líquido transparente, obligándola con su superioridad física a permanecer en el interior del pequeño estanque. Sus dientes chocaban violentamente entre ellos mientras que los temblores seguían sacudiendo su cuerpo sin descanso, hasta que después de unos cuantos minutos la fiebre comenzó a bajar por fin, haciendo que el cuerpo de Juliet se acostumbrase a la temperatura del agua mientras que la sensación de gelidez disminuía.

Finalmente, James volvió a sacar a la rubia del agua, envolviéndola en una de las mantas con menos cuidado y delicadeza, ya que ahora que ella volvía a estar perfectamente despierta y consciente podía hacerlo por sí misma.

—Gracias—murmuró Juliet cuando volvió a ser capaz de tomar el control de los músculos de su mandíbula, que seguían temblando ligeramente.

—De nada.

—Tengo frío—comentó.

—Lo siento. Era la única manera.

—Lo se—añadió ella rápidamente, ya que para nada estaba reprochándole algo de lo que había hecho.

—Pensé que te había dicho que pusieras tus glóbulos blancos a funcionar—le recordó James.

—Nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien eso de dar órdenes—trató de bromear la rubia. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, escuchando con claridez la respiración un tanto agitada de Juliet y el choque ocasional de sus dientes—Si muero no quiero que pienses que ha sido culpa tuya.

— ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?—replicó el sureño, tratando de fingir indiferencia. Total, no era cómo si Juliet se estuviese muriendo de una infección causada por la herida que le habían hecho por tratar de salvarle del tío que iba a dispararle, ¿no?

—No lo hagas y punto.

Dos días más tarde, ni siquiera el agua del manantial parecía ser suficiente para regular la temperatura del cuerpo de la rubia hasta unos niveles normales. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Juliet había logrado mantenerse despierta y consciente durante las últimas horas, aunque los episodios de delirios se habían vuelto más frecuentes debido a la fiebre. Más adelante había terminado por sucumbir al cansancio y había vuelto a quedarse dormida.

En apenas cinco días, Sawyer había sido testigo de cómo la vida de Juliet se había ido apagando lentamente y tal vez era por eso por lo que todo este asunto le estaba afectando un poco más de la cuenta.

Se quedó observándola durante unos segundos, como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras que el pelo, aún húmedo de la última inversión, le caía en rizos desordenados a alrededor de la cabeza.

Más que nunca, Sawyer sabía que ella no duraría muchos días más sin los dichosos antibióticos. Y más que nunca sabía que no podía quedarse hay parado sin hacer nada viendo como Juliet se moría.

James se acercó hasta ella y pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rosillas y otro por debajo de sus brazos la levantó con facilidad del suelo, dirigiéndose hasta la salida de la cueva. Al sentir el movimiento, Juliet abrió los ojos pesadamente, pensando que Sawyer la estaba llevando una vez más al manantial. Sin embargo, un rayo de sol impactó de lleno en su rostro, confirmándole que ya no estaban en la cueva.

— ¿Dónde vamos?—preguntó con tono confuso.

—A ver a un doctor con complejo de Dios que estoy seguro de que podrá curarte—replicó mientras que comenzaba a adentrarse en la selva con toda velocidad.

Aún no había pensado como iban a esquivar a los Otros, o como iban a conseguir regresar a la isla principal. Lo único que sabía es que tenían que hacerlo. Y pronto.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	12. Capítulo 11: La Habitación 23

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Después de unas semanas de hiatus con esta historia, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo recién salidito del horno, así que espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que os guste mucho! :) Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado a pesar del parón! Y gracias a los que lean y comenten este capítulo :D En serio, no sería posible sin vuestro apoyo!

* * *

_

**Capítulo 11: La Habitación 23

* * *

**

Durante las horas siguientes a su salida de la cueva, Juliet y James hicieron todo lo posible por moverse con total sigilo por la selva, sobre todo cuando al intentar acercarse a la playa habían descubierto que los Otros seguían patrullando la zona incansablemente, obligándoles a permanecer alejados del embarcadero de la Hidra y de su única opción de escape.

Aunque de todas formas, tampoco les servía de nada lograr llegar hasta la playa si una vez allí no tenían un barco con el que poder desplazarse. Por suerte, Juliet parecía tener por fin una solución para ese "pequeño" problema.

Tratando de detenerse solo lo justo y necesario para descansar y comer lo que poco que encontraban por ahí, Sawyer y Juliet regresaron a la Estación Hidra. Concretamente hasta situarse frente a un edificio aislado del resto del complejo. La Habitación 23.

—Hay menos vigilancia que la última vez—comentó James desde su escondite en el interior de unos arbustos cercanos al edificio.

—Es lógico. Solo alguien realmente volvería voluntariamente al lugar donde le quieren matar—respondió Juliet, alzando suavemente la ceja izquierda.

—O alguien realmente inteligente—halagó el sureño. Ella sonrió levísimamente, pero a pesar de todo su rostro seguía reflejando abiertamente el cansancio y la extenuación que la enfermedad estaba dejando en su ya debilitado cuerpo— ¿Entonces estás segura de que la pequeña Sheena se dejará ver por aquí?

—Karl está ahí dentro, y si ella le quiere tanto como yo creo que lo hace no tardará en venir para poder verle—sentenció Juliet con tono convencido.

Y tal y como había predicho la rubia, Alexandra Linus no tardó demasiado en dejarse ver por los alrededores del edificio. Con una agilidad y sigilo propios de un felino, la adolescente noqueó al guardia que había en la entrada de la Habitación 23 con un disparo certero de su tirachinas que hizo que el hombre cayese al suelo inconsciente.

—Allá vamos…—murmuró Sawyer mientras que observaba atentamente como la muchacha se perdía en el interior de la habitación.

El sureño se puso en pie rápidamente, saliendo del arbusto sin perder ni un solo segundo. Sin embargo, se detuvo bruscamente al darse cuenta de que Juliet salía justo detrás de él.

— ¿A dónde te crees que vas, Barbie?

—Contigo, obviamente.

—Ni hablar. Estamos en territorio enemigo y sin armas—objetó James—Lo último que necesito es que vuelvas a desmayarte y tener que cargar contigo.

— ¿Estás insinuando que soy un estorbo?

—No lo insinúo. Lo eres. Así que no te muevas de aquí y deja trabajar a los profesionales—sentenció, dejándola atrás.

—Pensé que éramos un equipo—reprochó Juliet.

—No he dicho que dejemos de serlo, rubia…—habló por última vez antes de alejarse definitivamente de ella.

La rubia no apartó sus ojos de él hasta que Sawyer desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Alex apenas unos segundos atrás, pasando por encima del guardia inconsciente.

James se dejó guiar por el sonido estridente de la música que podía escucharse desde el interior del edificio. Tras traspasar un par de puertas más, entró en una habitación con una gran pantalla en una de las paredes en la que se proyectaban una serie de imágenes sin demasiado sentido. Y frente a la pantalla, el objetivo de su misión.

—Te quiero. Te quiero mucho, Karl. Y te prometo que muy pronto voy a sacarte de aquí—susurraba la adolescente, arrodillada frente al sillón en el que Karl estaba atado, casi inconsciente. Entonces Sawyer hizo un pequeño ruido a propósito, haciendo que Alex se percatase de su presencia— ¡No te muevas!

—Escucha niña, no quiero problemas—aclaró James inmediatamente, ya que después de haber sido testigo de lo que la adolescente podía hacer con el tirachinas no estaba dispuesto a experimentarlo por si mismo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Aléjate de él!

—No me interesa tu novio. Estoy aquí porque necesito tu barco.

—No tengo ningún barco y aunque lo tuviese no te lo daría—respondió Alex inmediatamente con un tono tenso de voz y cierto nerviosismo.

—Mientes muy mal, Sheena.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que miento?—replicó.

—Porque no habría arriesgado mi trasero para venir aquí a buscarte si no estuviera seguro de que lo tienes—contestó Sawyer con suficiencia.

— ¿Estás con Juliet?—adivinó Alex, ya que la rubia era la única a parte de ella misma y Karl que conocía la existencia del pequeño bote.

—Solo dime donde tienes el jodido barco.

— ¿Y por qué razón iba a decírtelo?—replicó, cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho mientras que ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

—Porque Juliet va a morir si no lo haces—respondió con tono serio, clavando su mirada azul sobre la muchacha.

— ¿Qué?—balbuceó Alex, cambiando bruscamente la chulería por la preocupación absoluta. Juliet había sido como una madre o como una hermana mayor durante los últimos tres años, la única que la había apoyado y entendido.

Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar por su estado de salud cuando tanto ella como Sawyer pudieron escuchar como una voz masculina les llamaba desde el exterior del edificio. Y Juliet estaba allí.

James salió apresuradamente de la Habitación 23 seguido de cerca por Alex. Frente a ellos, Tom tenía agarrada a Juliet con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía su pistola pegada a una de las sienes de la rubia.

—Un placer volver a verte después de tantos días, Ford—saludó mientras que zarandeaba ligeramente a Juliet, haciendo que la mujer arrugara levemente el ceño durante unos segundos—Por un momento incluso llegué a pensar que verdaderamente habías logrado escapar.

—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo…—murmuró el sureño, tensando la mandíbula al máximo.

—Estoy seguro de que Ben también va a alegrarse mucho de saber que has vuelto y que además te has traído a la pequeña traidora contigo—siguió hablando. Entonces bajó la mano y le dio un pequeño toquecito a Juliet en la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que la rubia soltase un alarido ahogado—Y encima nos la has dejado inofensiva. Buen trabajo, Ford.

—No la toques—rugió James, crispando los músculos de su cuerpo.

—Vaya, vaya… Parece que tenemos una nueva parejita… Que adorable…

—Déjale ir, Tom. Es a mi a quién quieres, ¿no? Pues deja que él se marche—habló Juliet.

—Lo siento, Jules, pero eso no va a poder ser—replicó con tono burlón. Había sido toda una suerte para él el haberles encontrados a ambos mientras que hacía su ronda por los alrededores.

—Por favor Tom…—volvió a pedir ella con un hilo de voz.

Pero antes de que el hombre tuviera la oportunidad de negarse de nuevo, un grupo de Otros apareció en la zona, inmovilizando a Sawyer antes de que pudiera intentar algo para huir.

—Llevadles de regreso a las jaulas—ordenó Tom. Al parecer, veintiséis días después, la pesadilla volvía a su punto de inicio.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 12: Nunca más

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Hola a todos/as! Después de un parón bastante considerable, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Solo espero que os guste y que no me lancéis demasiados tomatazos por haceros esperar tanto tiempo! .__Cualquier queja/duda/sugerencia ya sabéis… review! :)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 12: Nunca más

* * *

**

—_Déjale ir, Tom. Es a mi a quién quieres, ¿no? Pues deja que él se marche—habló Juliet._

—_Lo siento, Jules, pero eso no va a poder ser—replicó con tono burlón. Había sido toda una suerte para él el haberles encontrados a ambos mientras que hacía su ronda por los alrededores._

—_Por favor Tom…—volvió a pedir ella con un hilo de voz._

_Pero antes de que el hombre tuviera la oportunidad de negarse de nuevo, un grupo de Otros apareció en la zona, inmovilizando a Sawyer antes de que pudiera intentar algo para huir._

—_Llevadles de regreso a las jaulas—ordenó Tom. Al parecer, veintiséis días después, la pesadilla volvía a su punto de inicio.

* * *

_

Con rapidez y eficacia, los Otros volvieron a enjaular a James a Juliet, teniendo la precaución en esta ocasión de hacerlo en celdas separadas para evitar que pudieran volver a organizarse y planear un nuevo intento de fuga.

Sawyer golpeó los barrotes de la jaula con furia, lanzando patadas contra el metal, a pesar de sentir una punzada de dolor cada vez que su piel entraba en contacto con el metal.

— ¡Estoy harto de esta basura! ¡Harto de los putos aviones, de la jodida isla y de la mierda de las jaulas! ¡Harto!—gritó el sureño a pleno pulmón justo antes de arremeter de nuevo contra la estructura de jaula.

—James, trata de calmarte—hablo Juliet, intentando que el rubio reservase sus fuerzas, sobre todo cuando en ese mismo momento nadie estaba escuchándole además de ella.

—Oh, sí, justamente estaba pensando en eso—masculló entre dientes mientras que su pie volvía a golpear los barrotes.

—Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar—siguió hablando con tono tranquilo y visiblemente debilitado—No podíamos escondernos para siempre.

—Puede que no para siempre, pero si lo suficiente para que nos hubiera dado tiempo a encontrar la manera de escapar—replicó, sumiendo el ambiente en un silencio tenso.

Para alivio de Juliet, Sawyer no volvió a golpear su jaula, simplemente comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras que se pasaba ambas manos por el pelo con gesto exasperado. Ella tomó asiento en el suelo, realizando un movimiento lento y arrugando levemente el ceño cuando se produjo una ligera tensión en la piel de su espalda.

— ¿Y ahora qué, rubia? ¿Nos matan y se acaba todo?

—Eso parece.

—Perfecto…—gruñó, caminando en círculos otra antes de volver a detenerse— ¿Y te da igual?

—Si nos hubiéramos quedado en la selva habría muerto de todas formas… El hecho de que nos hayan cogido no ha cambiado demasiado las cosas para mí—contestó, manteniendo en todo momento su tono de voz frío y tranquilo.

James levantó la mirada, clavándola sobre la rubia durante unos instantes, tiempo más que suficiente como para poder notar las ojeras que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos azules, con un tono de piel algo más pálido de lo normal. Incluso podría haber afirmado que estaba bastante más delgada que un mes atrás.

— ¿Tu espalda?—preguntó después de un nuevo tiempo en silencio.

—Sigue doliendo—respondió de manera escueta.

—Al menos no has vuelto a desmayarte. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Puede ser bueno o puede ser que mi cuerpo se ha estabilizado antes de entrar en una etapa más crítica de la infección—comentó, más como un pensamiento en voz alta que como una respuesta.

— ¿Siempre eres tan positiva?—replicó con su voz inundada de sarcasmo.

—Llevo tres años en este sitio. Solo trato de ser realista.

Sawyer no dijo nada más al respecto, aunque tampoco podría haberlo hecho de haber querido, ya que en ese mismo instante Ben apareció en escena, deteniéndose en un punto intermedio entre ambas jaulas.

—James. Juliet. Un placer volver a teneros por aquí—saludó el hombre.

—Púdrete, pequeño saltamontes—gruñó el sureño con odio.

—Yo que tú trataría de moderar mi vocabulario, ya que por si no te has dado cuenta tu situación no es demasiado ventajosa en este momento—replicó, encarándose con el rubio.

—Déjale que vuelva con los suyos, Ben—intervino Juliet, poniéndose de nuevo en pie con dificultad—Este es un asunto entre tú y yo.

—Era un asunto entre tú y yo hasta que decidiste convertirle en el nuevo Goodwin—contestó Linus.

—No digas estupideces.

— ¿Quién coño es Goodwin?—inquirió Sawyer, sin saber exactamente en que momento de la breve conversación se había perdido.

—Nadie.

—Cuéntaselo, Juliet—empujó Ben, sabiendo que ese tema aún era una herida bastante reciente en el corazón de la rubia—Dile quien era Goodwin y lo que le pasó por meter las narices donde no debía.

—Cállate—exigió, elevando el tono de su voz.

—Díselo.

— ¡Cállate!—repitió, esta vez gritando.

Ambos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio tenso, bajo la atenta y desconcertada mirada de Sawyer, que seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando delante de él.

—Iba a dejarle marchar, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, Juliet—habló Ben de nuevo, retomando el tema.

—No ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Solo es un amigo—aseguró Juliet.

— ¡Goodwin también era solo un amigo hasta que empezaste a acostarte con él!—gritó Ben, dejando que los celos se apoderaran de él durante unos instantes—Lo bueno es que no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

— ¿De qué coño estás hablando?—volvió a intervenir Sawyer.

—De que Juliet es mía, James—contestó, girando la cabeza para poder mirar a la rubia directamente a los ojos—Y dado que al parecer no ha aprendido lo que eso significa, voy a tener que matarte para ver si por fin le entra en la cabeza.

Entonces, y sin a penas darle tiempo para reaccionar, Ben entró en el interior de la jaula de James y le aplicó una descarga eléctrica con el táser, inmovilizándole durante unos segundos.

Con dificultad arrastró al sureño al exterior, obligándole a permanecer de rodillas en el suelo frente a la jaula de Juliet mientras que le agarraba del pelo con rudeza.

— ¡Ben! ¡Ben! ¡Detente!—exclamó Juliet, aferrándose a los barrotes de su jaula.

—Mírale bien, porque esta es la última vez que le vas a ver vivo.

Linus le dio una fuerte patada a Sawyer en el rostro, volviéndole a coger por el pelo instantes después. Entonces desenfundó la pistola que llevaba metida en la cintura de sus pantalones y apoyó el cañón del arma contra la piel de la sien del sureño.

— ¿Unas últimas palabras?

—Que te jodan…—murmuró Sawyer.

Entonces, justo un instante antes de que el dedo de Ben pudiese presionar el gatillo, una piedra salió de la nada y le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Aprovechando el momento de confusión, James se puso rápidamente en pie y conectó su puño con la mandíbula de Linus, lanzándole contra el suelo.

De manera furiosa comenzó a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas en todas las partes del cuerpo que pudo alcanzar con sus puños y sus pies, llenándole rápidamente de cortes y moratones.

— ¡Eh, para! ¡Para!—pidió Alex, saliendo de arbusto cercano y corriendo hacia el rubio.

— ¿Le derribas de una pedrada y ahora le defiendes?—reprochó el sureño, parando su ataque contra Ben y dejando al hombre casi inconsciente en el suelo.

—Es mi padre. Puede que sea un monstruo, pero sigue siendo mi padre—sentenció la adolescente.

Finalmente, Sawyer le propinó una última patada, dando la pelea por finalizada y haciendo que Ben cayese completamente desmayado por los golpes.

— ¿Puedes abrir eso?—preguntó el rubio, señalando con la cabeza al candado de la jaula de Juliet.

Alex asintió con la cabeza, rebuscando en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros desgastados hasta que dio con unas llaves que había sustraído de uno de los puestos de seguridad antes de acudir en rescate de los dos rubios.

En apenas unos segundos el candado cayó al suelo y la puerta de la jaula se abrió de par en par, dejando a Juliet de nuevo en libertad.

—Mi barco no está demasiado lejos de aquí—informó la morena—Hay que darse prisa—añadió antes de adentrarse de nuevo en la selva, corriendo a buen ritmo en dirección a la playa.

— ¿Puedes correr?—preguntó Sawyer, con cierta preocupación en su voz.

—No—respondió Juliet. Sin embargo, no tardó ni dos segundos en comenzar a trotar detrás de Alex, despareciendo tras la vegetación a toda velocidad y con una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 13: Volando libre

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor:** _Qué estrés de exámenes, señores, ¡qué estrés! Pero bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con otro nuevo capítulo. Es cortito, lo se, pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer hasta que me liberen un poquito, así que disfrutarlo! Jejeje! Y pasito a pasito seguimos avanzando con esta historia :)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 13: Volando libre

* * *

**

— _¿Puedes abrir eso?—preguntó el rubio, señalando con la cabeza al candado de la jaula de Juliet._

_Alex asintió con la cabeza, rebuscando en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros desgastados hasta que dio con unas llaves que había sustraído de uno de los puestos de seguridad antes de acudir en rescate de los dos rubios._

_En apenas unos segundos el candado cayó al suelo y la puerta de la jaula se abrió de par en par, dejando a Juliet de nuevo en libertad._

—_Mi barco no está demasiado lejos de aquí—informó la morena—Hay que darse prisa—añadió antes de adentrarse de nuevo en la selva, corriendo a buen ritmo en dirección a la playa._

— _¿Puedes correr?—preguntó Sawyer, con cierta preocupación en su voz._

—_No—respondió Juliet. Sin embargo, no tardó ni dos segundos en comenzar a trotar detrás de Alex, despareciendo tras la vegetación a toda velocidad y con una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

_

El trío corría a toda velocidad por la selva, Alex a la cabeza y marcando el camino, seguida de cerca por James y en último lugar Juliet, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por seguirles el ritmo, no podía evitar irse quedando más y más rezagada a medida que los minutos seguían pasando y sus ya excasas energías seguían agotándose.

Después de recorrer una distancia bastante considerable, pudieron escuchar a lo lejos la alarma de emergencia de La Hidra, indicando que Los Otros se habían percatado al fin de la huida de sus prisioneros. Por suerte para ellos, habían logrado conseguir una buena ventaja frente a sus captores.

— ¿Cuánto queda para llegar a la playa?—preguntó Sawyer con la voz entrecortada, sin dejar de correr.

—Si seguimos a este ritmo puede que menos de dos horas—contestó Alex tras dudar durante unos segundos.

James no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la rubia, observando como seguía quedándose atrás a pesar de sus esfuerzos más que visibles por mantener el ritmo de carrera de sus dos compañeros. La expresión tensa de su rostro reflejaba a la perfección la delicadeza de su estado físico, por más que ella se esmerase en ocultarlo.

—Tenemos que parar.

— ¿Qué?—exclamó Alex, mirando al sureño como si de repente le hubieran salido dos cabezas— ¡No podemos pararnos!

Sin embargo Sawyer ignoró sus palabras y se detuvo en seco, por lo que la morena también terminó su carrera. A lo pocos segundos Juliet alcanzó a su posición, situándose al lado del rubio con gesto interrogante y respiración descontrolada.

— ¿Por qué paramos?

—Estoy cansado y tenemos bastante ventaja frente a ellos, así que podemos permitirnos andar durante un rato y recuperar fuerzas—se excusó.

—Eso es muy arriesgado—replicó Alex, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—Ya lo se, Xena, pero todo en esta jodida isla lo es, por si no lo habías notado.

Dando por finalizada la conversación, Sawyer reanudó su camino, andando a paso rápido. Alex no tardó demasiado en adelantarle y aunque Juliet ahora si que era capaz de seguirles el ritmo, era evidente que estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo bastante grande.

Después de unos segundos la rubia hizo una pequeña mueca mientras que disminuía un poco la velocidad, pero en cuanto se percató de que James la estaba mirando de nuevo rehizo la expresión de su rostro y apretó el paso.

Con el paso de los minutos, la selva fue dejando paso a la playa, sustituyendo la vegetación abundante por arena cristalina y olor a sal. Alex volvió a correr de nuevo, acercándose hasta unos arbustos que había junto a unas rocas.

Perfectamente escondido entre la escasa vegetación, se encontraba un pequeño bote de madera con un par de remos en su interior. La adolescente se apresuró en apartar todas las ramas rápidamente.

—Y por fin apareció el Titanic…—comentó Sawyer, acercándose para echarle un vistazo a la pequeña embarcación.

—No es la gran cosa, pero os llevará hasta la otra isla sin problemas—aseguró Alex con gesto serio, pasando la palma de la mano por la superficie del casco.

—Bueno, ¿pues a qué estamos esperando?

En silencio, para poder guardar las pocas energías que les quedaban, Sawyer, Juliet y Alex comenzaron con la tarea de empujar el bote hasta el agua, arrastrándolo por la arena de la playa. Si bien la distancia no era demasiada, el cansancio de días y días había hecho demasiada mella en todos, por lo que la tarea se estaba volviendo un verdadero infierno.

Por suerte, a medida que se iban acercando al mar la arena comenzaba a estar más humedecida, por lo que el casco del barco resbalaba con mayor facilidad, teniendo que realizar un esfuerzo algo menor para empujarlo.

Cuando finalmente el bote tocó el agua, Sawyer sintió ganas de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la arena. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para descansar, tenían que salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

—Gracias por todo, Alex—dijo Juliet, mirando a la chica con cariño, a pesar de su aspecto debilitado.

—Cuidate mucho, ¿vale?—pidió la morena, haciendo una mueca para evitar que su barbilla temblase, al tiempo que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas que no llegaron a caer, aunque no por falta de ganas.

Al fin y al cabo, Juliet había sido su única amiga en los últimos tres años. La única que la entendía y que se había preocupado realmente por ella. Y en circunstancias como estas, decir adiós no era tarea fácil.

Juliet abrazó a Alex con fuerza, pasándole una mano por el pelo de manera afectuosa, sintiendo como un nudo seguía firmemente colocado en la boca de su estómago.

—Es hora de largarnos de aquí—interrumpió Sawyer.

Juliet asintió un par de veces, tragando saliva pesadamente, y abrazó a la adolescente por última vez antes de correr al lado del sureño. James por su parte se limitó a despedirse de la muchacha haciéndole una pequeña señal con la cabeza.

La rubia se subió al bote, colocando los remos en posición mientras que Sawyer se encargó de empujar la embarcación para introducirla de lleno en el mar. Cuando el agua estaba cerca de alcanzarle las rodillas, el sureño se subió a la barca de un salto ágil y rápidamente comenzó a remar en coordinación con Juliet para que la corriente no les arrastrara de vuelta a la orilla.

En cuestión de minutos, Alex pudo ver como poco a poco se iban alejando de la isla Hidra hasta casi desaparecer en el horizonte.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	15. Capítulo 14: La meta

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor:** _Hoy estamos de celebración, mis estimados lectores! Jejeje! Porque gracias a todos vosotros hemos llegado a la barrera de los 50 reviews! :) Así que de nuevo muchas gracias a todos/as por vuestro apoyo y en especial a __Paola__, a __Zarland-black93__ y a __Rakel89__ por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! =)_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: La meta**

* * *

Después de más de una hora remando si parar, tanto Juliet como James habían empezado a perder la sensibilidad en los brazos, sintiendo como los músculos se les contraían de una manera punzante y dolorosa.

La única motivación que les quedaba en ese momento era el ver como la isla cada vez estaba un poco más cerca que la última vez que habían mirado al horizonte.

A pesar de que estaba empezando a atardecer, el calor seguía siendo bastante agobiante, sobre todo cuando llevaban varias horas realizando un esfuerzo físico intenso sin la más mínima oportunidad de poder comer o rehidratarse.

La isla seguía acercándose. O ellos se acercaban a la isla. Fuera como fuese, a los ojos de ambos, y especialmente de Juliet, cada pequeño minuto que pasaba era igual de largo y tedioso que toda una eternidad.

Una capa de sudor cubría la piel de la rubia, humedeciéndola y haciendo que la quemadura de la espalda le ardiera más que nunca, mandando una punzada de dolor agudo por todo su cuerpo cada vez que cogía impulso para poder mover los remos.

James se había mantenido en todo momento en la parte frontal del bote, de espaldas a la mujer, aprovechando sus condiciones físicas superiores para tratar de remar lo más rápido y fuerte posible. Cada vez quedaba menos para llegar, eso era en lo único que podía centrarse para seguir sacando fuerzas de donde casi no había.

—Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de volver a este pedazo de tierra…—comentó el sureño cuando se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de la costa de la isla principal. Juliet comentó nada al respecto, lo que le extrañó bastante—Rubia…—tampoco pareció inmutarse ante el apodo, lo que empezó a levantar las sospechas de Sawyer—Rubia, ¿te pasa algo?—preguntó, soltando momentáneamente los remos y girándose para quedar frente a frente con ella.

Entonces pudo ver como Juliet comenzó a tambalearse, con su cuerpo oscilando hacia los lados a pesar de estar sentada sobre la madera de la embarcación. La rubia soltó uno de los remos, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

— ¡Juliet! Eh, no puedes rendirte, no ahora que estamos a un jodido paso de la meta, ¿me oyes?

—Lo siento…—murmuró la rubia con un hilo de voz—Lo siento… lo siento… lo…—y en ese momento callo desplomada, evitando milagrosamente precipitarse al agua desde el bote.

—Mierda… ¡Juliet joder!—exclamó Sawyer, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza con cierta desesperación.

El sureño volvió a tomar ambos remos y comenzó a palear el agua con más fuerza que nunca. La orilla esta cerca, estaba muy cerca. No podía fallar ahora que estaban a solo un paso de conseguirlo.

Cuando quedaban unos diez o veinte metros James saltó del bote, arrastrándolo de manera manual hasta que el casco de la embarcación quedó encallado en la arena.

Rápidamente levantó a Juliet, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro alrededor de su cintura. A pesar de que la rubia era ligera como una pluma, el sureño la sentía más pesada que nunca, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra por no dejarla caer, teniendo en cuenta que debido a su estado ella no podía colaborar demasiado en la tarea de sostenerse.

Sawyer se puso de rodillas, apoyando a la mujer en su regazo mientras que le humedecía el cuello y la frente con agua del mar en un intento de hacerla reaccionar. Juliet abrió levemente los ojos, parpadeando desorientada en un estado de semi-inconsciencia.

No podía morirse, no en sus brazos, no después de todo lo por lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a donde estaban.

Era gracioso pensar que hace un mes él mismo la habría matado sin dudar, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla con vida.

Juliet volvió a entreabrir los ojos, tragando saliva con pesadez. Mientras tanto, James volvió a echarle agua por el cuello, apartándole el pelo de la cara y comprobando una vez más como la fiebre había vuelto a dejar su piel ardiendo al rojo vivo.

Sin embargo, e incluso estando como estaba, el sureño no pudo evitar fijarse en lo azules que se veían sus ojos en contraste con la luz del atardecer. Y ya no solo eran sus ojos, si no que ella entera se veía favorecida.

Tal vez fuera esa la razón de por qué estaba sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de besarla en ese mismo instante.

Y tal vez fuera esa la razón por lo que sin pensar en las consecuencias que ello podría tener, James bajó su cabeza hasta atrapar los labios de Juliet entre los suyos, dándole un beso suave y lento. En un primer momento, ella no se inmutó lo más mínimo por el contacto, pero después de unos segundos el sureño pudo sentir un leve moviendo.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso?—susurró Juliet de manera apenas audible cuando se separaron.

—Ninguna mujer debería marcharse de este mundo sin probar mis labios, rubia—bromeó, quitándole hierro al asunto—Te estaba haciendo un favor.

— ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo como para que creas que me estoy muriendo?

—Solo por si acaso.

— ¿Solo por si acaso?—repitió sus palabras, sonriendo levemente.

—Si—aseguró mientras que le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—Seguro que estás tratando de aprovecharte…—afirmó Juliet.

—Me has pillado, Barbie—contestó mientras que rodaba los ojos hacia un lado. De cierta manera le parecía increíble que pudieran bromear en una situación como esa.

Volviendo a reunir fuerzas, Sawyer consiguió ponerse en pie de nuevo con la rubia entre sus brazos. Cuando la movió ligeramente para reajustar su agarre, Juliet emitió un pequeño gemido, ya que la tela de su ropa rozó contra la herida en el proceso.

— ¿Así que eso significa que si no te mueres me recompensarás con algo de sexo isleño caliente?—volvió a hablar, poniendo más cuidado en sus movimientos para no volver a dañarla.

— ¿James?

— ¿Cierro la boca?

—Exacto—sentenció ella.

El sureño a penas podía sentir los músculos de sus brazos. De hecho aún no era del todo consciente de como diablos se las estaba apañando para no dejar caer a Juliet, sobretodo cuando las piernas también empezaron a resentirse de tanto esfuerzo sin el más mínimo descanso, siendo atacadas por multitud de dolorosos calambres.

Siguió caminando sin detenerse, a pesar de cada vez iba a una velocidad más lenta. Por otro lado, la rubia seguía quejándose débilmente sin poder evitarlo en cuanto James hacia algún movimiento de reacomodación demasiado brusco.

El sol poco a poco empezaba a brillar con menos fuerza, haciendo que el cielo fuese tomando un tono cada vez más anaranjado a medida que los minutos seguían pasando. En algún momento de la caminata, Juliet empezó a salir y entrar en la inconsciencia, sumida en la intensa fiebre. El camino parecía no querer acabarse nunca.

Cuando Sawyer logró divisar el campamento a lo lejos, el cielo ya estaba completamente naranja, indicando que pronto sería de noche. Quien sabe cuantas horas llevaba caminando, aunque eso era algo que tampoco importaba en ese momento. Lo único verdaderamente importante era llegar.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿me oyes?—susurró, aunque era más que probable que Juliet no pudiese escucharle— No se te ocurra morirte.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	16. Capítulo 15: Salvando a La Otra

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna_

**Nota de Autor: **_Al parecer las vacaciones han resultado productivas, porque creo que me salió un capítulo de una longitud más o menos considerable, así que espero que lo disfrutéis mucho! :)__Gracias a __Paola__, __Zarland-black93__ y __rakel89__ por sus comentarios en el último capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Salvando a La Otra**

* * *

— ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¡Jack! —gritó Sawyer a pleno pulmón, entrando en el campamento de los supervivientes del 815 de Oceanic a la velocidad máxima que le permitió su cuerpo cansado y agotado.

Para desesperación del sureño, los primeros en aparecer fueron Rose y Bernard, que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo por sus ojos, y aunque fuese agradable verles sanos y salvos de nuevo, no eran de gran ayuda en ese momento.

— ¿Sawyer? ¡Oh, Dios mío!—exclamó Rose, sorprendida por verle y aún más sorprendida por ver que llevaba a una desconocida en brazos— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Dónde está el doctor?—exigió, ignorando su pregunta.

—En su tienda supong-.

Pero antes de que la mujer pudiese terminar la frase Sawyer había reanudado su carrera, pegando gritos a diestro y siniestro y alertando a todo el campamento de su regreso. Cuando se paró frente a la tienda del médico, todos los supervivientes se arremolinaban a su alrededor, aliviados de cierta manera al verle con vida después de tantos días de secuestro y curiosos por la identidad de la rubia.

Jack salió de su tienda precipitadamente seguido de Kate, ambos alertados por los gritos y llamados del sureño.

— ¿Sawyer? ¿Cómo has conseguido...?—el médico no terminó la pregunta, ya que sus palabras fueron quedándose en el aire al reconocer a Juliet— ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—No hay tiempo para historias, ¿puedes curarla?

—Llévala dentro—dijo mientras que hacía una seña con la cabeza.

La disconformidad se dibujó automáticamente en el rostro de Kate, visiblemente asustada por la decisión de ayudar a Juliet, ya que aunque en el pasado les hubiera salvado el trasero, ella seguía siendo una de ellos. Parte del enemigo.

En el interior de la tienda, James acostó a la rubia boca abajo le levantó ligeramente la camiseta, dejando expuesta la quemadura que dominaba la parte baja de su espalda.

— ¿Hace cuanto que se ha hecho eso?—preguntó, examinando la herida cuidadosamente.

—Una semana, puede.

—Está muy infectada. Hay que actuar antes de que entre en fase séptica—sentenció Jack con tono serio.

— ¿Qué coño significa eso?

—Una infección en la sangre. Las bacterias pasan de la herida al torrente sanguíneo infectando órganos y produciendo la muerte en pocas horas.

— ¿Pero puedes hacer algo o no?—gruñó Sawyer, agobiado con tanta palabrería médica.

—Eso intento, ya que por si no lo habías notado esto no es un hospital—replicó Jack, fulminando al sureño con la mirada antes de volver a centrarse en la espalda de Juliet.

Alargando la mano hasta su maletín, el moreno sacó un bote de pastillas. Con cuidado lo abrió y depositó dos sobre su palma, volviendo a meter el resto en el interior del maletín. Cautelosamente se acercó hasta Juliet, incorporándola levemente e introduciéndole las dos píldoras en la boca.

—Juliet, necesito que tragues, ¿vale?—susurró con tono amable. Acto seguido alcanzó una botella de agua y la inclinó sobre sus labios. En un primer momento la rubia tosió, escupiendo el agua, pero finalmente fue capaz de ingerir las pastillas—Eso es, buena chica...—volvió a susurrar mientras que volvía a acostarla boca abajo.

Jack le levantó la camiseta y presionó suavemente los laterales de la zona hinchada, recibiendo un respingo y un alarido de dolor como respuesta.

—Vale...—murmuró el médico, volviendo a presionar con algo más de fuerza. Juliet siguió quejándose y empezó a revolverse, tratando de darse la vuelta para romper el contacto que le estaba resultando tan desagradable—Sujétala para que no se mueva—ordenó.

Separándose del lado de la rubia durante unos instantes, Jack sacó la mitad del cuerpo al exterior de la tienda, encontrándose con que absolutamente todos los supervivientes continuaban parados en el sitio sin moverse, esperando noticias.

—Necesito agua y cualquier venda o trapo limpio que podáis encontrar—pidió, e inmediatamente todo el mundo se dispersó por el campamento.

— ¿Cómo está?—inquirió Kate.

—Tiene una especie de quemadura en la espalda en muy mal estado. Tendré que hacer un par de incisiones para limpiar la infección que hay debajo de la piel y bajar la inflamación—explicó el moreno con tono serio.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada hacia ningún punto en concreto durante unos instantes. Después, sus ojos verdes volvieron a centrarse en los del doctor con expresión preocupada.

— ¿Crees que es buena idea que la ayudemos? Es una de ellos...

—Nos ayudó a escapar, Kate, y Sawyer parece confiar en ella—replicó Jack. La muchacha asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, algo más convencida.

—Creo que tengo algo de alcohol en mi tienda—ofreció, dándole a entender que una vez más contaba con su apoyo en lo que fuese necesario.

—Gracias.

Kate asintió una vez más y rápidamente se marchó para buscar el material requerido. Jack volvió a entrar en la tienda y de inmediato se dirigió de nuevo hacia su maletín. Con esmero comenzó a lavar y ordenar el poco instrumental del que disponía, colocándolo a uno de los lados de donde estaba tumbada la rubia.

Poco a poco los supervivientes fueron pasándose por la tienda del médico, entregándole todas las cosas útiles que habían ido encontrando entre sus pertenencias. Mientras tanto, Jack le cortó la camiseta a Juliet, dejando la espalda completamente despejada de la tela sucia.

—Voy a limpiar la zona, así que sujétala bien porque va a escocerle bastante—le advirtió el médico a Sawyer, a sabiendas de que a pesar de estar inconsciente la rubia no iba a cooperar demasiado.

James asintió con la cabeza y tomó posiciones, observando como el moreno empapaba una gasa en alcohol.

En cuanto la tela tocó la herida Juliet pegó un grito lastimero, revolviéndose bruscamente sin éxito, ya que el sureño la mantuvo inmóvil boca abajo. Jack volvió a mojar la gasa, repitiendo el mismo proceso una y otra vez.

— ¿Es necesario que la tortures?—inquirió Sawyer, visiblemente atormentado por los gritos de la mujer.

—Si no te ves capaz cualquier persona estará encantada de tomar tu lugar—replicó de manera cortante, ya que él tampoco estaba a gusto al causarle dolor a la rubia. James simplemente se quedó en silencio.

Cuando finalmente el alcohol terminó de evaporarse de la piel de Juliet, volvió a quedarse relativamente tranquila, temblado ligeramente por el trauma y la fiebre.

A pesar de ser de noche y de que no había prácticamente luz, Jack insistió en no retrasar el tratamiento, ya que el tiempo era completamente clave si quería salvar la vida de la rubia sin que hubiese secuelas irreversibles.

Los ojos de Sawyer se centraron completamente en las acciones del médico al percatarse de que había comenzado a desinfectar cuidadosamente uno de los famosos cuchillos de Locke.

— ¿Para qué es eso?

—Es lo más parecido a un bisturí que tengo—respondió, sin ir al meollo del asunto.

—Se lo que es. He dicho que para qué lo quieres, doc.

—La herida está demasiado inflamada como para tratarse de algo superficial—explicó sin dejar su tarea—El primer paso para acabar con la infección eran las pastillas, pero para que sirvan de algo hay que quitar lo que tiene bajo la piel.

—No estoy seguro de estar siguiéndote...—murmuró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Básicamente tengo que hacerle un corte a cada lado de la herida y apretar para que toda la porquería que ha provocado la inflamación salga y la infección no siga extendiéndose.

— ¿Cómo un grano gigante?

—Sí, algo así—contestó Jack, sonriendo amargamente por la ironía.

—Hijo de puta...

En cuestión de unos minutos más el cuchillo estuvo completamente desinfectado, por lo que Jack le hizo una señal a Sawyer para que este volviera a sujetar a Juliet.

—Intentaré ir rápido—murmuró.

El médico deslizó el cuchillo sobre la piel de la rubia, haciendo un corte bastante profundo. La sangre empezó a salir rápidamente, mezclada con unas trazas de una sustancia amarillenta, y en cuanto Jack presionó levemente la herida comenzó a supurar, expulsando la infección al exterior.

La escena no era demasiado agradable de ver, por lo que la mirada de James se centró en el rostro de Juliet, que estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor. El moreno cogió uno de los trapos y lo colocó a los lados del corte, limpiando el pus que iba saliendo de la herida mientras que iba presionando con más fuerza.

Sawyer mantuvo en todo momento los brazos de Juliet sujetos y su cuerpo pegado a la cama, a pesar de que ella no había dejado de retorcerse ni de lloriquear ni un solo momento. Algo completamente comprensible, claro.

Cuando la herida dejó finalmente de supurar y al presionar lo único que salía era sangre a borbotones, Jack limpió y desinfectó toda la zona y colocó una gasa limpia sobre el corte de la espalda y la quemadura.

—Es suficiente por hoy. La mantendré en observación toda la noche y veremos como amanece mañana—comentó, poniéndose en pie.

James asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y Jack salió de la tienda, seguramente para informar al resto de los supervivientes de lo ocurrido. El sureño liberó los brazos de la rubia, percatándose de que las marcas de sus dedos se habían quedado grabadas sobre la piel pálida de la mujer. Fijándose mejor, también pudo ver el rastro de las lágrimas que habían caído por su cara, que comenzaban a secarse sobre sus mejillas.

La respiración de Juliet volvía a tranquilizarse y la expresión contraída de su rostro empezó a relajarse, dando el aspecto de un sueño plácido.

Su espalda estaba visiblemente menos inflamada, y aunque eso era bueno, también podía significar que a lo mejor era necesario realizar un nuevo corte en otra zona por si la infección volvía a regenerarse.

Juliet comenzó a desperezarse, abriendo los ojos de manera consciente y tratando de darse la vuelta para tumbarse sobre su espalda, aunque Sawyer fue lo suficientemente rápido como para impedírselo.

—Quieta ahí, rubia.

— ¿Qué...? —murmuró con voz ronca, fijando la mirada en el sureño— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te he salvado la vida. Lo que significa que me debes una sesión de sexo isleño caliente—contestó, provocando una risa débil en la mujer.

— ¿De verdad?

—El doctor dice que sobrevivirás, así que eso me temo—confirmó James. Juliet asintió dos veces con la cabeza lentamente y después volvió a cerrar los ojos, solo que esta vez en lugar de desmayarse se había quedado completamente dormida por el agotamiento.

Sawyer respiró aliviado. Ella iba a ponerse bien. De verdad iba a recuperarse.

No sabía por qué eso debía importarle, pero después de lo que habían pasado juntos hasta ese momento no podía evitar sentirse eufórico.

* * *

**Continuará...**


End file.
